Mi Aventura Inglesa
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Brutacio y sus amigos, parten hacia la mansión de Hipo en la ciudad de Londres, allí donde todo comienza, el Punk empieza...
1. El viaje a Londres

_**Hola a todos genteeeeee! :D Ah re. Jjaa, bueno vuelvo a escribir otra vez.. (re que hace un rato terminé el primer fic) xD Bueno, pero este es de BRUTACIO *.* Se ambienta en los años '70 en INGLATERRA :O allí donde el movimiento PUNK comenzaba. Bueno, como todos dicen.. HTTYD no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks.. yo solo hago fics nada mas -.- **_

_**Okey, espero qe les guste el primer capitulo, y espero poder teerminarlo en una semana y algo.. (no creo, recen por mi) u.u **_

* * *

><p><em>Alta, Noruega. Septiembre de 1970.<em>

Por un bosque, lleno de árboles pintados por un dorado otoño, caminaba un joven vikingo. Era alto, blanco de piel. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura, era rubio y de ojos azules. Llevaba la mirada hacia un punto, siempre hacia adelante. Parecía serio al ir caminando solo.

Llegó al pueblo, allí lo esperaba su hermana gemela y su mejor amigo, parados viéndolo llegar, recibido de saludos y algunas bromas, fueron a su casa como cada tarde a tomar algo caliente, ya que allí, sea la estación que sea, el frío no faltaba. Al llegar a su casa, entre charlas y charlas, sienten el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta.

- Patán, ya sabes que hacer. - El rubio con un gesto incitó a que su mejor amigo abriera la puerta.

- Cállate rubia. - El joven "Patán" abrió la puerta y se encontró con un corpulento chico. - A eres tú. Mira Acio, quien se decidió en aparecer.

- Bueno chicos, saben.. Esta mañana llegue de la casa de mi abuela en Escandinava y ustedes me avisan de venir aquí hoy mismo, era obvio de que llegaría algo tarde.

- Mira Patapez, te hubiéramos dejado dormir mas pero nos dijiste que traías nuevas noticias, - Dijo Acio - Haber suéltalo.

- Muy bien..

- Espera, espera, espera un momento. - Ilda, la hermana de Acio, lo interrumpió. - ¿Por que rayos le dicen "Patapez"?

- Sabes Ilda, le decimos así porque una vez.. En nuestras aventuras infantiles.. - Patán contaba con aire melancólico - Nuestro amigo, Patapez se metió al río y cuando salió tenía dos gigantescos peces comiendo de sus dos pies. - Patán comenzó a reír.

- Ilda, sin ver la gracia, preguntó. - Ajam.. Y.. ¿Cual es su nombre verdadero?

- Bueno, mi nombre verdadero es..

- PATAPEZ! ¿Puedes decirnos que era lo que nos tenías que decir? - Acio le gritó, estaba muy ansioso.

- Ah si, claro! Bueno, cuando estaba en lo de mi abuelo, recibí una gran noticia de Hipo.

- Ah mi primo.. Si hace mucho que no lo veo, desde que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra hace unos dos años, claro. - Dijo Patán apoyando su mentón en la mesa.

- Si, bueno. Me mandó una carta con cuatro pasajes, porque dice que su padre se fue de la gran mansión que tienen y que nos consiguió.. - Patapez hizo un espacio de suspenso. - Y nos consiguió..

- ¿Que nos consiguió? - Dijo Ilda algo aburrida.

- A ti no, pero igual estás invitada. - Patapez volvió a sonreír. - Nos consiguió un lugar durante todo el otoño para tocar en el bar de su padre. - Patapez saltó de alegría.

- ¿Que? ¿Estás jodiendo! - Patán no lo podía creer.

- ¿En serio iremos a tocar a un bar Inglés? - Acio estaba igual de emocionado.

- Pues claro, aquí están los pasajes. Debemos ir. - Patapez tenía los cuatro pasajes.

- Eso es genial, conoceremos Inglaterra! - Ilda estaba muy feliz.

- Y bueno, ¿Cuando iremos? - Preguntó Patán.

- Cuando nosotros queramos, ya tengo las direcciones y está todo pago. Hipo nos hospedara en su gigante mansión.

- ¿Que tal este fin de semana? - Preguntó Acio.

- Pues claro, ya quiero conocer Londres. - Ilda estaba muy emocionada por ese viaje.

- Entonces el fin de semana será. - Afirmó Patán.

Entonces fue así como comenzó su nueva aventura. Ese mismo fin de semana tomaron un tren hacia la ciudad de Berjen, que tenía el aeropuerto mas cercano y partieron. Fue un bastante aburrido, pero como ellos iban allí comenzaron a hacer de sus bobadas. Si no fuera porque van a kilómetros del suelo, ya los abrían echado del avión. Ilda iba escuchando música con los auriculares y leyendo una revista inglesa. Patapez estaba sentado junto a ella, tratando de hablar pero sin que la rubia le prestara mucha atención. Patán y Acio estaban sentados juntos molestando a todos y a ellos mismos.

- ¿Sabes? Ya quiero llegar a Londres, tal vez consiga a una linda fan con quien pasar el rato.

- Seguro, eres tan guapo.

- Yo si, Acio. Vamos a ver que haces tú. Con la única niña que te he visto es.. Con Ilda, y ella es tu hermana.

Acio golpeó el brazo de su amigo.

- Auch, se que eres una bruta, Acio. - Patán dijo esto con tono femenino.

- ¿Que dijiste? - El rubio paró la oreja.

- Que eres una bruta ACIO. ¿Que estás sordo?

- Eso es! Me gusta ese nombre. Brutacio. - El rubio vikingo parecía estar muy contento con ese sobrenombre.

- Si, estaría bien para ti, además.. Si, si me gusta. No hay mas nada que decir.. Bueno, todos tenemos sobrenombres, menos tú e Ilda. - Dijo Patán mientras se agarraba el mentón con la mano derecha.

- Bueno, ya sabes como decirme ahora y como me dirán las fans y.. Brutilda también es buen sobrenombre.

- Si la verdad. Bueno, quedamos así Brutacio. - Patán sonrió y guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo.

Pasaron las horas y al fin llegaron a Inglaterra. Cuando bajaron del avión y fueron al aeropuerto, un señor los esperaba allí con sus nombres. Era el supuesto mayordomo de la familia de Hipo, y en una lujosa limusina llegaron al gran barrio. Allí donde solo existía el lujo y la grandeza.

Llegaron a la gran mansión de su viejo amigo. Al entrar a la enorme casa, que estaba muy oscura por cierto, visualizaron en la oscuridad una sombra negra, pero no era humana. Al acercarse, pudieron ver a la bestia y oírla rugir.

- ¿Que rayos es eso? - Gritó Patapez asustado.

- No tengo la menor idea. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Chimuelo tranquilo, son amigos.

Esa voz tan conocida, tranquilizó a la bestia.

- Hipo.. ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Claro. - Hipo abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar algo de luz. - Por fin llegaron, estoy muy contento. Vengan, siéntense.

Al abrir las cortinas, los cuatro chicos pudieron ver a la gran bestia, y si era una bestia, era un dragón.

- Hipo, ¿Que es esa bestia? - Preguntó Patán al verlo a la luz.

- A él.. Es mi gran amigo.. Chimuelo. Se asustó al verlos, no está muy acostumbrado a ver mucha gente, porque siempre lo tengo escondido.

- Si, eso está bien.. Pero ¿Que es? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Es un Dragón de Comodo. Me lo traje desde Australia.

- Ajam.. Bueno Hipo, yo quería recorrer Londres, y se que tú eres un gran amigo y me llevaras en tu larga limusina ¿No? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- Pues claro, y los llevaré al bar de mi padre así lo conocen y saben bien como preparar el escenario; pero antes de enseñarles Londres, les mostraré mi humilde hogar. - Dijo, mientra subía las escaleras a la par de su dragón.

- Lo de hogar te lo creo, pero eso de humilde.. Jah, no me hagas reír Hipo. - Dijo Patapez muy irónico mientras subía las grandes escaleras junto a sus amigos. - Esto es un lujo.

- Por favor chicos, no es nada. - Decía Hipo, mientras les mostraba las habitaciones. - Bueno aquí tenemos la sala de juego, por aquí la sala de invitados, la oficina de mi padre, un baño, un armario, la habitación de Bocón, otro armario, otro baño, la habitación de Chimuelo...

- No puede ser, ¿Tu dragón tiene habitación propia? - Preguntó Patán muy asombrado al ver todos los lujos de esa mascota.

- Pues claro, no lo íbamos a dejar atado con una correa en el patio. Pff que te creías. - Hipo siguió caminando.

- No, claro que no ¿Quien sería el animal de dejar a su mascota en el patio? - Dijo Patán muy sarcástico, mientras Brutacio reía ante la broma de su mejor amigo.

- Están dementes. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Y está es mi habitación, espero que les guste. Ups, está muy oscura, voy a abrir las cortinas. - Dijo Hipo mientras corría las cortinas y se quedó inmóvil viendo a través de la ventana.

- Ya se inventó la electricidad. - Dijo Patán, otra vez haciendo broma de lo que su primo hacía o decía.

- Guau que hermosa pieza, está genial Hipo. - Brutilda miraba la gigantesca habitación del castaño, y aún el se quedó sin prestar atención.

- Si, la verdad, está buena. - Dijo Brutacio mientras miraba algunos vinilos que estaban pegados en la pared.

- ¿Eres fan de los Sex Pistols? - Preguntó Patán cuando algunas fotos en la pared.

- Si, es hermosa. - Dijo Hipo incoherentemente.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Que estás viendo por la ventana? - Dijo Patán mientras se asomaba con él.

- ¡Nada, nada! El sol, el pasto, las nubes.. Nada interesante. - Hipo corrió las cortinas, pero aún así, sabían que algo ocultaba.

- ¿Estabas mirando a la vecina? - Preguntó Patapez.

- Que pervertido Hipo. - Dijo Brutacio con tono de broma.

- NO! Claro que no.

- Ah pero si está muy linda, eh. - Dijo Patán mientras veía a una joven en la otra casa. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- No importa, y no la estaba viendo. - Dijo Hipo sonrojado y enojado.

- A nosotros no nos engañas, niño. - Dijo Brutacio mientras reía con malicia.

Hipo suspiró y se resignó.

- Se llama.. Astrid Hofferson y estoy enamorado de ella desde que me mudé aquí.

- Claro, enamorado y la miras desde tu habitación. - Dijo Brutilda quien se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de reojo. - ¿Haz hablado con ella alguna vez?

- Bueno.. Si, algunas veces pero no creo caerle muy bien porque siempre me ignora. - Dijo Hipo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en forma de decepción.

- Claro.. "Hablar" - Decía Patán mientras bromeaba con Brutacio. - "Eh Astrid, corré bien las cortinas que veo bien si llevas una tanga o un hilo dental" - Dijo Patán haciendo burla a su primo.

- Ajajajaja estuvo genial. Eres un tarado Jajajaaja. - Brutacio reía sin parar y el pobre Hipo cada vez se sonrojaba mas y mas.

- Son unos tontos. Pero esa estuvo buena. - Dijo Brutilda mientras soltaba una carcajada. - Yo te ayudaré a conquistarla.

- Si, bueno.. No te molestes. - Decía Hipo algo avergonzado.

- No pasa nada, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. - Dijo Brutilda con pura calma.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a ver el bar. Ya quiero saber donde vamos a tocar. - dijo Patapez.

- Si es buena idea, vamos Hipo. - Dijo Brutacio

- Seguro, enseguida llamo al mayordomo para que nos lleves.

- Genial. Espero que tengas buenos licores en esa limusina. - Dijo Patán.

- ¿Buenos? - Preguntó Hipo mientras reía incrédulo. - Los mejores licores, vinos, cervezas, lo que sea.. Los tiene mi padre allí.

- ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos. - Exclamó Brutilda.

- Vamos entonces. - Dijo Hipo mientras tomaba un abrigo y salía de su casa.

Los cuatro amigos subieron a la limusina, Hipo se detuvo y pudo ver que su vecina justo salía de su casa y antes de irse en su moto, ella lo miró y luego se fue.

- Vamos Hipo! No te quedes allí! - Gritó Brutacio.

- Eh si ya voy!

Los cinco jóvenes vikingos salieron a divertirse por toda la ciudad, buscando locuras y aventuras, se metieron en la gran ciudad a disfrutar de sus temporales vacaciones inglesas.

* * *

><p>Uyyyyyyyyy espero qe les guste, este es el primer capitulo :D Jjaja.. Buueno, ya pronto subo el siguiente. Nos leemos, PEOPLE. ;)<p> 


	2. Let's FUN

Cuando subieron a la espaciosa limusina, los vikingos quisieron desatar fiesta allí dentro y aunque Hipo no estaba muy entusiasmado con esa idea, sus amigos lo dejaron llevar.

- Hipo ¿A donde nos llevaras? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Bueno, ¿Que quieren hacer primero?

- Vamos al bar. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Esta bien. - Dijo Hipo mientras le indicaba al chófer para donde seguir. - Luego los llevaré a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad.. Aunque, bueno.. Con todos estos problemas del gobierno y el movimiento Punk, últimamente la ciudad no está en sus mejores momentos pero.. Sigue siendo bella.

- Sabes, los Punk solo tratan de hacer sus reglas, hoy en el bar les enseñaremos a esos anarquistas lo que traen Los Vikingos De Berk. - Dijo Patán muy orgulloso de si mismo. - Les volaremos la cresta.

- Sería algo apropiado. - Dijo el castaño mientras desarrugaba su chaleco.

- ¡No, Hipo! Nosotros no somos apropiados. - Dijo Patapez desconcertado por haber escuchado aquellas palabras. - Nosotros "desapropiamos" el ambiente.

- Claro. - Dijo Patán mientras giraba sus ojos - Es lo mas inteligente que haz dicho, grandote.

- Esta bien, yo.. Lo que pasa es que yo no me anarquicé, no es algo que me vuelve loco, la moda o las tribus urbanas no son algo que a mi me apasione. - Dijo Hipo con toda formalidad.

- Eso está bien, pero tú estás muy estirado. - Dijo Brutacio. - Necesitas enojarte alguna vez o simplemente volverte loco.

- Bueno, si pero no es algo que a mi me apasiona.

- ¿Y que es lo que te apasiona? - Preguntó Brutilda aburrida ya de esa tonta charla.

Patán y Brutacio se miraron y sonrieron y al unísono dijeron...

- ¡La vecina!

- ¡No! Muchachos, no nos salgamos del tema, por favor. Yo estoy estudiando mecánica en la universidad, esa es mi pasión, los hierros, motores, etcétera. - Dijo algo sonrojado.

- Si, por supuesto, mi lord. - Dijo Patán haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de burla.

Hipo solo volteó la vista hacia a fuera y vio que llegaban al bar.

- Llegamos. - Dijo Hipo mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

- Por fin! - Exclamó Brutacio.

Cuando bajaron del auto, vieron un lugar muy parecido a las casas allí en Alta, o mas parecidas a como eran antes en la antigua aldea de Berk, el bar tomaba ese nombre, escrito en grandes letras. En la entrada había dos hachas cruzadas por encima y dentro estaba decorado al estilo vikingo. Mesas rectangulares, barriles para la decoración, escudos, armas y los empleados estaban vestidos con trajes de vikingos y valquirias. En realidad, era un gran bar para pasar un buen rato.

- Esto está excelente. - Dijo Brutilda mientras miraba cada uno de los detalles.

- Si, tu padre tuvo una excelente idea al hacer todo esto. - Dijo Brutacio mirando el escenario.

- Si, la verdad.. Y el personal.. Ay por Thor! - Decía Patán mientras miraba a todas las valquirias que pasaban con las bandejas.

- Si, honestamente es una hermoso lugar. - Dijo Hipo mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura.

- Esto debe estallar en las noches. - Dijo Patapez.

- Si, y mas esta noche cuando nosotros demos el primer recital. - Dijo Patán.

- Bueno, ¿Quieren tomar algo o comer algo? Yo invito.

- Si, estaría bien ¿No, chicos? - Dijo Brutacio muy complacido.

- Pues claro, nunca negaría un vaso de cerveza o hidromiel traído de estas bellezas. - Dijo Patán.

- Si, la verdad estos chicos están bastante decentes. - Decía Brutilda mientras miraba a cada uno de los camareros.

Los chicos tomaron unos tragos y charlaron por una hora allí en el bar. Luego de tanto estar allí sentados necesitaban salir a recorrer por algún lado, pero antes claro necesitaban hacer una parada por el baño.

- Muchachos, hermana, enseguida vuelvo. - dijo Brutacio mientras iba para el baño. - ¿Donde estarán los baños? - Pensó y entonces vio una camarera que estaba hablando con otra persona, decidió ir y preguntarle. - Hola, chica. - Dijo a la rubia camarera.

- Eh, hola ¿Que tal? - Saludó amablemente la rubia camarera.

Brutacio pareció haberse perdido en los verdes ojos de la joven. Era muy hermosa, alta, rubia y con el flequillo teñido de rosa, el cabello hasta los hombros y un pequeño pircing adornaba su nariz.

- Amigo, ¿Necesitabas algo? - Dijo la chica mientras movía su mano frente la cara del rubio.

- Ah, si.. ! Este.. Es que me quedé pensando en lago, perdón. - Dijo algo avergonzado. - Estaba buscando el baño.

- Ah si, tienes que subir la escalera y a la derecha están los baños.

- Bueno, muchas gracias.. Emm..

- Amber Morrison. Pero solo llámame Amber. - Dijo la ruiba mientras estrechaba su mano para saludarlo.

- Claro, yo soy Acio Thorston, pero mis amigos me dicen Brutacio. - Dijo, mientras reía.

- Bueno, es un gusto conocerte Brutacio. - La chica sonrió de gusto.

- Igualmente. Sabes, hoy vamos a tocar con mi banda.. Aquí, en la noche.

- ¿Bromeas? Eso es genial, espero que toquen Punk porque estoy en eso, sabes.

- ¿Pues que otra cosa iba a ser si no es Punk? - Dijo mientras soltaba una leve carcajada.

- Que bien entonces. ¿Y como consiguieron ese lugar? Perdón si soy muy entrometida.

- No, no pasa nada. Te cuento, un buen amigo mío es el hijo del dueño del bar y nos invitó a mi y a mis amigos a quedarnos en Inglaterra durante el otoño y tocar en su bar.

- Ah osea que ustedes no son de aquí. - Dijo Amber.

- No, nosotros venimos de Noruega. Somos los vikingos reales. - Dijo Brutacio mientras bromeaba con ella.

- Fantástico. Me muero por escucharlos. Nos vemos esta noche Brutacio. - Amber le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y siguió su trabajo.

- Si.. Nos vemos esta noche entonces.

Brutacio se quedó mirando como se iba y luego reaccionó y fue para el baño. En todo ese tiempo no paró de pensar en la mirada de aquella chica. Amber Morrison. Era hermosa, pensó. Le encantaría conocerla mas, así que se propuso a que esa noche se quedaría para estar un rato con ella.

Cuando regresó, pudo ver la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos sentados y comenzó a sonreír al ver tan familiar y graciosa escena. Vio a su mejor amigo jugando a las vencidas con Brutilda y coqueteando con una camarera al mismo tiempo. Miró a Hipo comer maní y tomar cerveza. Escuchando las incoherentes filosofías de Patapez, con una terrible cara de aburrimiento.

Al llegar a la mesa, se apoyó con sus brazos, golpeó a su hermana como gesto de amistad y cariño, le guiño el ojo a su mejor amigo y luego, como si ese gesto hubiera sido obvio, salieron juntos del bar.

- Bueno, yo creo que es hora de divertirnos mas de lo que lo hemos hecho - Dijo Brutilda mientras caminaba cerca de Patán - ¿Tú que dices Patán? - Preguntó feliz mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su amigo.

- Yo digo que no se desde cuando me tratas así. - Patán miro de reojos a la rubia y con ojos curiosos.

- ¿Así como? - Brutilda lo miró de manera muy tierna. - ¿No te gusta que te abracen? Yo lo hice de buena amiga. - La rubia hizo un famoso puchero y sus brillantes y grandes ojos que hacían derretir a cualquier hombre, sea o no un duro vikingo.

- Bueno, yo.. Yo digo que.. - Patán estaba un poco nervioso por la situación. - Bueno que..

- ¡A ver! - Dijo Brutacio mientras apartaba la mano de su gemela, de los hombros de su mejor amigo y metía entre ellos dos. - No iremos a ningún lugar mas que a la casa de Hipo a buscar los instrumentos y volver a instalarnos y por lo menos, ensayar una hora o dos.

- Cabeza hueca! Yo no necesito estar con ustedes, yo no estoy en tu banda. - Dijo Brutilda con tono burlón.

- Y eso es obvio porque no sirves para nada! - Brutacio acababa de comenzar una de sus peculiares peleas con su hermana.

- ¿Que no sirvo de nada? He sido la mejor baterista que haz tenido pero tú me tienes envidia. Tocando el bajo eres un pobre diablo. - Brutilda se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando.

- ¿De que hablas? Si no fuera por Patapez no tendríamos el derecho de hacernos llamar "una banda" , cariño. - Esto último, lo dijo algo enojado y con tono femenino. Algo que enfadó mucho a su hermana.

- Seguro, tu hablas solo porque el aire es gratis, tarado. - Brutilda agarro de la camisa a su hermano haciendo que se levantara un poco. - ¡Y no me digas cariño, rubia!

- ¡Bueno basta chicos! - Dijo Patapez separando a los fastidiados hermanos. - No empiecen con estas estupideces.

- Como sea. - Dijo Brutilda y soltó la arrugada camisa.

- Debería cerrar la boca alguna vez.

- Bueno, tranquilos chicos. Vamos a mi casa, ensayan, Brutilda tú y yo saldremos por ahí y quedamos en paz ¿Si?

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea de Hipo, aunque Ilda y Acio siguieran en batallando con las miradas mientras iban en la limusina. Los demás siempre eran tranquilos, bromeaban como siempre, contaban anécdotas y se divertían.

Al llegar, entraron a la casa. Estuvieron un rato llevando los instrumentos a la camioneta y luego de terminar de hacer eso, se quedaron media hora charlando y tratando de amigarse con Chimuelo, quien poco a poco se iba soltando. Aún sorprendidos por la idea de que un dragón tuviera su propia habitación y que Hipo lo considerara como su mejor amigo.

Luego de un rato de jugar con el dragón, los tres chicos partieron nuevamente hacia el bar. Brutilda e Hipo se quedaron. Eran buenos amigos y querían pasar mas tiempo juntos, además, Ilda le había prometido algo al castaño.

- Brutilda, vamos al patio, allí podremos hablar con mas comodidad. - Dijo Hipo mientras caminaba al lado de su oscuro dragón.

- Pues claro, nos vendría bien estar fuera un rato.

Al llegar al patio, Brutilda perdió la vista en la inmensidad del campo. Era el patio trasero mas grande que había visto. Tenía canchas de deportes, una gran piscina, un jardín con bellas rosas y otras flores, una parrilla y una mesita para tomar el té, y claro, otras cosas mas que parecían estar allí solo para decorar el jardín.

- Chiquito patio. - Expresó Brutilda con sarcasmo.

- Si es lindo. - Dijo Hipo mientras montaba a su dragón. - Es un lindo lugar para pensar y estar tranquilo un rato.. Lejos de la estúpida sociedad de hoy en día.

- Si, hay bastante calma. Diag me enferma. - Dijo Ilda mientras ponía cara de desagrado. - Esto está muy lindo, pero ¿Sabes que le hace falta?

- Dime.

- Que saques unos parlantes enormes y destruyas el ambiente con algo de música fuerte. Osea, el ambiente social ¿No? Yo amo la naturaleza y eso.

- Si, es una gran idea. La tendré en cuenta para el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Genial, no lo había pensado. Imagina una fiesta aquí.. Sería la mejor noche de todas. ¿Sabes? Deberías organizar alguna ahora ya que no está tu padre en casa.

- Amiga, estás invadiendo y pudriendo cada uno de mis buenos pensamientos.

- Estas loco... Pero me gusta.

Hipo sonrió algo inquietado por esta ultima frase, no le importó mucho ya que sabía que Brutilda era algo explosiva y había veces en que no entendía mucho lo que trataba de decirle.

En el bar, los chicos ya habían armado los equipos y estaban listos para ensayar. Brutacio subió al escenario y se puso detrás del micrófono, entonces pudo ver que ella estaba en frente de todos mirando hacia él. Brutacio sonrió y la música comenzó a sonar.

* * *

><p>Auch! :D Espero qe les guste este capitulo .! :D Pronto subo el siguiente. Nos leemos, PEOPLE ;)<p> 


	3. Conociendote

Sin haber empezado el show, el bar ya estaba de fiesta y solo por unos simples ensayos. Ahora que el joven Haddock estaba reemplazando a su padre, que normalmente abría las puertas de su antro para personas adultas, seria el momento en que Hipo dejara que la juventud disfrutara de las noches otoñales a pura música y bebidas. Esa noche, los tres vikingos se había propuesto a volar ese bar, literalmente claro. Querían tener problemas, pero no con Estoico el Vasto.

Eran mas o menos las nueve de la noche y ya habían callado sus instrumentos y sus potentes voces. Dejaron lugar a que algunos tomaran un trago con algo de paz y tranquilidad sin problemas de escuchar ese asombroso ruido de tambores y cuerdas de acero, que levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera, pero ahora deberían descansar un poco.

- Bueno, ¿Que hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Patán - ¿Vamos para la casa de Hipo o los esperamos aquí?

- Pues no lo sé, al final no quedamos en nada. Recuerda que solo nos fuimos. - Dijo Patapez tomando su mentón en forma pensativa.

- Ellos vendrán pero igual, aún así tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no salimos un rato a comer nosotros tres y luego volvemos? A Hipo y a Ilda la comida no les va a faltar. - Dijo Brutacio muy convencido.

- Es una buena idea, vamos entonces. - Dijo Patán con una sonrisa mientras los tres muchachos iban saliendo por la puerta.

Tras cruzar la entrada del bar, el trío iba riendo y charlando. Preguntando que sería lo que comerían o cuanto comería. Llegaron hasta la calle Barker y encontraron un puesto de comidas, algo barato tenía que ser, ya que traían mucho dinero y a excepción de Patán y Patapez, Brutacio no quería comer demasiado, sabía que así podría embriagarse rápidamente. No era de su naturaleza tomar mucho, pero si le gustaba. Tal vez se pondría boracho una o dos veces por mes o cada vez que hacían algunas de sus reuniones especiales en la casa de Patán.

Caminaron un poco y se sentaron en la entrada de un edificio y allí comieron algunos sándwiches, papas fritas o como allí le dicen, patatas a la francesa. Esa comida chatarra que tanto les gustaba y unas cervezas frías eran el cielo para aquellos chicos. A Butacio, una simple hora siempre le parecía una eternidad cuando escuchaba las monótonas charlas de sus dos amigos. Casi siempre discutiendo por un tema de charla en si. Obviamente Patán querría comentar sobre el aspecto de cada mujer que se le cruzara por en frente, sin embargo, Patapez solo deducía con inteligencia alguna cosa rara o que veía o sus típicas filosofías de vida, tratando de imitar al famoso Sherlock.

El rubio vikingo pensaba tranquilamente mientras veía a cada persona cruzar por enfrente de él. Ese lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes fumando y tomando, parecía un sitio de reunión anarquista. Podía ver que en cada esquina comenzaba alguna simple pelea entre esos chicos. Al ver tanta gente fue allí a donde salió de ese hipnotismo y reconoció a esa persona. Ya la había visto antes, entonces pudo darse cuenta de que era la camarera del bar. Tardó en reconocerla, ya que ahora iba vestida como toda una chica Punk y no llevaba ese traje de valquiria, que admitía, le quedaba majestuosamente bien.

Amber iba acompañada de otra chica, esta era rubia pero un poco mas bajita que Amber. Llevaba el pelo atado con una desprolija trenza y el flequillo teñido de azul oscuro. Tenía los ojos celestes como el cielo y una mirada fría y seria, a pesar de ir hablando con una engreída sonrisa.

- Amber! - Gritó Brutacio mientras saludaba con la mano.

- Ei Brutacio, ¿Que haces por aquí? - Dijo la chica amablemente.

- Estaba con mis amigos, comiendo algo... Sabes, para no perder las energías, luego tocamos en el bar.

- Uh ya me había olvidado. Tengo tanta mierda en la cabeza que me olvido fácilmente de las cosas importantes. - Dijo mientras soltaba una tímida carcajada. - Astrid ¿Vienes hoy al bar? - Preguntó a su amiga.

Brutacio abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre. Astrid Hofferson recordó. Esa era la hermosa vecina de Hipo, la que a él tanto le gustaba pero que nunca había tenido el valor para hablar.

- ¿Astrid? - Preguntó Brutacio, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Al percatarse de esto, miró para otro lado.

- ¿Si.. ? Mmm ¿Como te llamas? - Preguntó la rubia, algo extrañada al escuchar al chico que ni conocía decir su nombre con tanta calma.

- Ups, disculpen. Yo no los presenté. - Dijo Amber algo avergonzada - Bueno, él es Brutacio Thorston. - Dijo mientras lo señalaba con la mano derecha. - Lo conocí hoy en el bar y va a tocar con su banda ahora en un rato ¿No es así? - Preguntó con una sonrisa y el rubio vikingo asintió. - Y ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, Astrid Hofferson. - Dijo mientras la tomó por los hombros.

- Si muy bien, ahora si te conosco por tu nombre, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste recién? - Volvió a preguntar Astrid.

- Bueno porque..

Brutacio pensó una milésima de segundo lo que estaba por decir. No quiso mandar al frente a Hipo porque tal vez, de la ira y los nervios dejaría que su dragón lo comiera pedazo por pedazo. Así que solo divagó y dejó salir la primer excusa que se le vino a la mente.

- ...porque Amber te llamó así y creo haberte visto por algún otro lado, y solo pasó eso. - Dijo tratando de evadir algunas confusiones.

- Si, esta bien. - Dijo Astrid algo desconfiada.

- ¿Y que? ¿No me presentas a tus amigos? - Preguntó Amber mientras vio a Patán y Patapez, que ni se percataron de que su amigo estaba hablando con dos bellezas inglesas.

- Te arrepentirás luego. - Dijo Brutacio mientras soltó una corta risa. - Chicos, le voy a presentar a unas damas.

- Por favor, Acio. - Dijo Amber mientras rió vergonzosamente.

- Mira Patán! Allí hay dos lindas chicas hablando con Acio y tú ni te diste cuenta. - Dijo Patapez haciendo que Patán se enojara un poco.

- ¿¡Y como me voy a dar cuenta si me estabas manteniendo con esa aburrida charla sobre tus deducciones del universo! - Patán estaba algo enojado. Se había perdido la oportunidad de coquetear desde cero con dos hermosas inglesas.

Ambos caminaron y se pararon en frente de las dos muchachas. Patán miró a ambas, pero parecía que le interesaba bastante el aspecto de Astrid. Por otro lado, Patapez miró a las dos chicas con simpatía esperando saber sus nombre y así, poder entablar una conversación.

- ¿Y bueno? - Dijo Patán, esperando a que los presentaran.

- Eh, si. Ella es Amber Morrison, es camarera del bar y allí la conocí. - Dijo Brutacio mientras miraba a los ojos a la bella chica.

- Un gusto. - Dijeron Patán y Patapez.

- El gusto es mio. - Respondió la rubia camarera.

- Y ella es Astrid Hofferson, amiga de Amber. - Dijo Brutacio mirando a Patán a los ojos, dándole a entender algo que los tres sabían muy bien.

- Un gusto Astrid. - Dijo Patán mientras la miraba con un aire seductor. La chica solo levantó una ceja y lo miró con desagrado.

- Y los presento a ellos ahora. - Dijo Brutacio. - El es mi amigo de toda la vida, Patán Jorgenson**, **pero yo digo que es un MOCOSO! - Brutacio comenzó a reír, entonces fue ahí cuando revivió un golpe de su amigo. - Auch. Jjaja.

- Eres un tonto. - Dijo Patán mientras reía.

- Y él es mi otro gran amigo Patapez.

- ¿Patapez? - Dijeron ambas chicas. - ¿Ese es tu nombre real?

- No, claro que no. - Dijo Patapez. - Yo me llamo..

- ¡Allí estaban, tontos! - Esa voz interrumpió al robusto muchacho sin dejarlo hablar.

Era Brutilda que venía caminando, con Hipo a la rastra.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? Tienen que estar en bar ahora mismo. Está lleno de lindos muchachos locos que buscan un poco de rock y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo. - Brutilda estaba algo loca, quería llegar ya al bar. Tal vez allí conocería a algún chico con quien pasar unos buenos ratos.

- Bueno, pero Brutilda, tampoco es para tanto. - Dijo Hipo mientras trataba de detenerla.

- Em si, ¿Como están chicos? Nosotros solo estábamos aquí.. - Dijo Brutacio mientras se paraba al lado de Astrid mirando a Hipo a los ojos. - Aquí con unas.. Amigas. - Brutacio movía su cabeza indicándole a Hipo con quien estaba.

Astrid se quedó mirando a Hipo seriamente, ambos se miraban como si hubiera una conexión.

- Bueno, parece que el grupo está completo ¿No? - Preguntó Amber.

- A si, ella es es mi hermana gemela, Ilda pero le decimos Brutilda..

- ¿Brutacio y Brutilda? - Dijo Amber con una sonrisa.

- Si, bastante original eh. - Dijo Brutilda con algo de indiferencia.

- Si, me gusta. - Dijo Amber.

- Y el es Hipo Horrendo Haddock III. - Dijo Brutacio recordando el largo nombre de su amigo. Hipo sonrió con simpatía. - El nos está hospedando en su "humilde" hogar, como el dice.. Gran mansión eh.

- Bueno, Brutacio. No es nada, solo es mi casa. - Dijo Hipo.

- Son todos unos vikingos. - Dijo Amber.

- Pues claro. - Dijeron los cinco chicos.

- ¿Ellos también? - Preguntó Astrid.

- Claro, tal vez ellos vienen de la misma ciudad que tú. - Dijo Amber.

- Aldea, Alta es una aldea... La antigua aldea de Berk. - Dijo Astrid.

- ¿Que? - Dijo Patán algo asombrado. - ¿Conoces Berk?

- Pues claro, yo vengo de allí, pero me mude a Inglaterra cuando tenía cinco años. - Dijo Astrid.

- Que coincidencia. - Dijo Patapez.

- ¿Coincidencias? - Hipo se preguntó mentalmente. Él no creía en la coincidencias.

- Bueno. ¿Que tal si vamos para el bar? - Dijo Amber.

- Sería una buena idea llegar temprano. - Dijo Brutacio mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa pícara. - Si no esos chicos nos van a matar.

- Si es mejor que nos apuremos. - Dijo Patapez.

- ¿Vienes Astrid? - Dijo Amber.

- Solo iré un rato, en una hora tengo que ir a trabajar.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas, querida Astrid? - Dijo Patán mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Astrid.

- ¡Eso no te importa! - Dijo la rubia algo molesta. - Y no me toques.

Hipo sonrió al ver a la rubia algo enojada, ya podía saber por lo que se podría llegar a enojar. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar aquella curiosidad, quería saber de que trabajaba, quería saber mas de ella.

- Hipo. - Dijo la rubia con un tono frío.

- ¿Si... Astrid? - Dijo Hipo algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

- Cuando llegues a tu casa.. ¿Me harías un favor? - Preguntó suavemente.

- Si, por supuesto. ¿Que es ese favor?

- Dile al mayordomo que llame a casa, para avisarles que yo llegaré tarde.

- Pero ¿Tus padres no duermen? - Preguntó Hipo.

- Si, pero están los empleados. Ellos atienden allí, sabrán que llegaré tarde.

- Bueno, esta bien.

- Gracias. - Astrid solo lo miró una vez y apartó la mirada. Se podía notar que también estaba algo nerviosa al hablarle.

Atrás de ellos iban Brutacio y Amber hablando tranquilamente, viendo como se llevaban Astrid e Hipo. Por ultimo, iban caminando Patán, Brutilda y Patapez charlando como siempre, yendo para el bar muy alegremente.

Brutacio y Amber parecían llevarse cada vez mejor. Él no podía llegar a pensar que ella lo veía con otros ojos, pero como ya se lo había propuesto esa tarde, trataría de pasar esa noche junto a ella, para caerle mejor. Aún no eran amigos, porque se habían conocido esa misma tarde. Eso le daba ventajas de poder ser honesto con ella, pero para no hacerse ninguna mala idea, necesitaba conocerla.

- Amber. - Brutacio comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Me caes muy bien. - Brutacio sonrió con ternura y la miró a los ojos.

- A mi también. - Dijo la camarera. Comenzó a sonrojarse y miró el suelo, pero luego levantó la vista y lo volvió a ver.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - Dijo el vikingo.

- ¿Y cuando me la vas a dar? - Preguntó algo sorprendida y feliz.

- Cuando lleguemos al bar.

- Que bien, no puedo esperar.

Brutilda miraba de reojo a su hermano y a la camarera, algo no le caía de ambos. Tal vez comenzaba a sentir celos como cualquier hermana, y mas ella, que tenía el mejor y peor vinculo con su hermano gemelo.

Patán miró a Brutilda, y al ver como trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban y fruncía el ceño algo disgustada por la situación, comenzó a reír. No lo podía evitar. La dura Ilda se veía tan tierna cuando se enojaba. ¡Pero esperen! ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tierna? No sabía lo que estaba pensando. Se puso nervioso y mas cuando la hermana de su mejor amigo volteó a verlo con cara de asesina al escuchar sus burlonas carcajadas.

- Patán. - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que.. Que pasa? - Dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- No es que..

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? - Preguntó furiosa, acercándose mas a él.

- ¡No, no, no! Recordé algo y me reí, nada mas. - Dijo muy nervioso tratando de calmar a su vieja amiga. - No pasa nada contigo.

- ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando hablas conmigo? - Dijo ahora mas calmada y mirándolo intrigada.

- Yo.. ¡Yo no me pongo nervioso! Estas diciendo cualquier cosa. - Patán trató de reírse engreído, pero seguía algo nervioso.

- Lo que pasa es que Patán esta profundamente muy enamorado de ti. - Dijo Patapez metiéndose en la charla - Es elemental, mi querida Ilda. - Al decir esto, Brutacio y Amber comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Que? - Dijeron ambos al unísono, se miraron y se pusieron mas rojos que nunca.

- ¿De que hablas, Patapez? - Preguntó Brutilda muy nerviosa.

- Ya me escuchaste.

- ¿Que? ¡Tendrías que aprender a cerrar tu horrible boca, grandote!

Patán estaba muy enojado con Patapez y avergonzado. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Patán nunca dijo que se sentía atraído por Ilda, sabía que era una mentira.. O tal vez no.

- Bueno, haber si nos apuramos allí atrás. - Ese era Brutacio, que apuraba con ánimos a sus amigos.

- ¡NO ME APURES! - Gritó Brutilda, odiaba que su hermano tratara de mandarla.

- Loca, a ti si que te hace falta una buena..

- ¡Brutacio! - Gritó Brutilda - A ti es a quien le falta una buena..

- ¡Basta! - Dijo Hipo - Siempre terminamos en lo mismo, ustedes pelean y yo grito basta como un tonto. - Hipo sonaba muy sarcástico.

- Que amigos tienes. - Dijo Astrid mirando la situación de los hermanos.

- Si, son bastantes especiales. - Dijo Hipo soltando una leve carcajada.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron al bar y pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de gente esperando el gran espectáculo. Los chicos se sorprendieron bastante, nunca habían tocado para tanta gente y por ello estaba completamente felices.

Hipo sonrió de emoción al ver tanta gente en su bar. Sería una gran noche y haría mucho dinero, seguramente su padre lo compensaría al volver.

- Eh bueno chicos, vamos! Tenemos que entretener esto un poco. - Dijo Brutacio mientras se frotaba las manos.

- Hipo ya sabes que hacer. - Dijo Patán.

- Eh.. No, en realidad no. ¿Que debo hacer?

- Ve a presentarnos! - Dijo Patán mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

- Mm esta bien. - Dijo Hipo algo nervioso. - Aquí voy.

- Mira, si quieres lo hago yo. - Dijo Brutilda mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cintura.

- No, déjame a mi, Ilda. No te hagas problema que yo como segundo dueño del bar tengo que presentar a los chicos. - Hipo subió las escaleras y se paró delante de Brutacio que esperaba con ansias comenzar a tocar su bajo y cantar para la multitud.

- Bien Hipo, ya estamos. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Si, está bien. - Dijo Hipo, se dio vuelta y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono - Hola, buenas noches a todos. Me presento soy Hipo y por todo el otoño vamos a hacer estos shows en el bar. Esta noche vienen a tocar unos viejos amigos, para ustedes que buscan locura y.. Eso, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Los Vikingos De Berk.

La gente aplaudió esperando a escuchar que es lo que podían dar estos vikingos.

- Hey London! Esta noche van a saltar, pero antes quería dedicar esta canción a alguien - Dijo Brutacio mientras miró a al publico - Esta es la sorpresa, Amber. Espero que te agrade.

La noche comenzó cuando esa guitarra comenzó a sonar. El rápido y voraz ritmo de la música envolvía todo el bar dejándolos impactados y contentos de tener a estos anarquistas tocando en Londres. Parecía que todo iba muy bien, al publico lo tenían, eran simpáticos y rudos, obviamente. Mostraban furia, odio y coraje que desataba a cada joven que los escuchara. Después de todo eran Vikingos, sabían de eso.

* * *

><p>Uyyyyyyyy se me fue la inspiracion. Estoy algo cansadaaaaaaaaaa :P Uyy ya quiero subir los proximos capitulos. Por lo tanto, los dejo, PEOPLE ;)<p> 


	4. La primer noche en el bar

La noche estaba llena de sentimientos puros. Un estruendoso sonido volvía impacientes a la juventud inglesa, que saltaba con salvaje locura cuando escuchaban esa agradable poesía que tanto les gustaba, bueno claro, no solo la poesía grotesca y real le gustaba, también les encantaba ver como Patán y Brutacio se golpeaban arriba del escenario, parecía que se potenciaban cada vez mas. Se potenciaba el fuego en las almas de los chicos y un terrible nudo en la garganta de Hipo. Estaba con el corazón que le palpitaba a mil, ya que estaba preocupado por el bar y sus futuras condiciones y que tenía a su amor justo a su lado.

Desde el escenario, Brutacio podía ver a casi todo el público, que esperaba con ansias otra canción. Entonces fue ahí donde buscó las miradas de sus amigos y pudo ver.. ¿Que? ¿Como es posible? ¿Acaso tomó demasiado o de verdad estaba viendo a su hermana besándose con otro muchacho? Se enfureció totalmente.

- ¡Patán! - Gritó a su amigo. - Mira a Brutilda. Yo no sé quien mierda es ese pero te juraría que podría ir y romperle la cara... ¡Y a ella también! - Brutacio estaba muy enojado y celoso.

- Si es cierto, pero mira Brutacio, cuando tú estés con otra chica no creo que a ella le.. - Patán volvió a ver a su amigo, que ya no estaba, solo vio el micrófono y su bajo en el piso. - ¿Brutacio?

- Allá está. - Dijo Patapez mientras lo señalaba.

- ¡Ay por Thor..!

Y claro. Un concierto Punk no estaba completo totalmente sin una pelea. Si, Brutacio había agarrado a ese chico que estaba con su hermana. Brutilda gritaba y maldecía a cada Dios por ver como su estúpido hermano se metía en sus asuntos. Brutacio sin escuchar, no por su terca manera de ser de no escuchar a nadie y seguir adelante si no, que había una multitud de rockeros gritando y riendo por esa situación.

¿Sus amigos? Bueno, Patán y Patapez casi se unieron a la pelea, pero era mejor ver cada detalle y luego comentarlo en un par de año para reírse. A Hipo le faltaban uñas. No sabía que hacer para calmar esa lucha. Había parado una discusión de hermanos anteriormente, pero no una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y encima, de dos tarados.

- ¡Y no toques a la tarada de mi hermana nunca mas! - Finalizó, mientras lo sacó a patadas del bar.

La multitud comenzó a gritar otra vez. Él se sentía orgulloso, pero claro su hermana estaba totalmente avergonzada y lo volvió a golpear e insultar. ¿Amber? Ella miró seriamente la pelea mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esas peleas tontas y sin sentido.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Brutacio! ¿Por qué te metes en cosas que no te incumben? Yo me largo de aquí. - Dijo enojada su hermana, saliendo del bar muy velozmente.

- Ops, se enojó la rubia. - Dijo Patán por el micrófono, haciendo reír a cada espectador.

- Mira Brutacio, si vas a pelear hazlo fuera del bar ¿Está bien? No quiero tener problemas con mi padre luego. - Dijo Hipo ya calmado.

- Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. - Dijo riendo. No le importó mucho el enojo de su hermana.

- Deberías ver que pasó con Brutilda. - Dijo Amber.

- Eh yo me voy ahora, tengo que trabajar. - Dijo Astrid. - Si la veo, le aviso que valla para la casa de Hipo. ¿Está bien?

- Claro. - Dijo Hipo sonriente. - Allá la recibirán bien.

- Bien, nos vemos. - Dijo Astrid cuando salió del bar algo apurada.

- Bueno, ¿Que tal si seguimos otra ronda? - Dijo Patán por el micrófono. - Por cierto chicas, estoy disponible, búsquenme luego del show, bellezas.

- Oh Patán, cállate por favor. - Dijo Patapez por el otro micrófono. - Brutacio vuelve al escenario, necesitamos seguir.

- ¡Ya voy! - Gritó.

Mientras subía al escenario pensó que había pasado con su hermana y a donde había ido, pero luego dejó de preocuparse y siguió tocando. Total, sabía que Astrid había ido detrás de ella.

Por cierto, había algo que no dejaba de inquietarles a todos... ¿Donde trabaja? Porque a estos horarios, que trabajo podía ser. ¿Enfermera quizás? No, para eso hay que estudiar y ella solo tiene diecinueve años. ¿Cuidaba ancianos? ¿Vendía drogas? ¿Tenía un kiosko? No lo sabía. Cualquier cosa podía ser, obviamente, pero aún no le interesaba. Tal vez, algún día lo descubrirían.

Astrid caminó unas cuadras, cuando fue allí donde vio a Brutilda caminando por un bulevar. Gritó su nombre y la gemela la se dio vuelta y la esperó. Siguieron caminando y hablando tranquilamente, como si ya se conocieran de antes. Tal vez así era, ya que Astrid venía del mismo lugar que Ilda.

- Mi hermano es un tarado. - Dijo muy enojada. - ¿Por que no se mete en su vida y me deja en paz?

- Te entiendo, hay mucha gente que hace eso. - Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa. - Pero tú no le des importancia. El es así porque te cuida y te quiere.

- Si, seguramente. - Dijo irónicamente. - Y lo peor es.. Que el chico era lindo y besaba muy bien. - Dijo lamentándose y riendo.

- Bueno, yo conosco un lugar donde hay muchos chicos. - Dijo algo seria. - Pero si te llevo, ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

- No, claro que no. Será nuestro secreto de chicas. Mi hermano y sus amigos no tienen porqué enterarse donde he estado. - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Esta bien. Esta noche nos vamos a divertir. - Dijo Astrid entusiasmada.

- ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- A mi trabajo.

Ambas siguieron caminando riendo y contando algunas experiencias de vida, como cualquiera ¿No? Parecía que se llevarían bastante bien, pensaba casi igual y eso las hacía unirse.

_Mientras tanto, en el bar..._

- Y bueno, así fue como me surgieron estas cicatrices. - Decía Patán abrasado a dos chicas.

- Que valiente. - Dijo una de ellas.

- La verdad, esas cortaduras se la hizo jugando con unas hojas. - Dijo Patapez al oído de una de las chicas.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír. Excepto Patán claro, que miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Hipo no vas a tomar nada en toda la noche? - Preguntó Patapez.

- Bueno, yo no soy de tomar mucho porque tal vez..

- Bah, ¡Una cerveza, por favor! - Gritó Patán. - Salí de la rutina aburrida de estar todos los días sobrios, por lo menos, esta noche haz algo diferente.

- Esta bien. - Dijo Hipo cuando vio la gran jarra que rebalsaba de una blanca espuma. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, no pasa nada. Una cerveza no es la gran cosa.

Hipo se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Tomó un sorbo y luego sus pupilas se agrandaron. ¿Le gustó? Y la había probado antes, pero parecía que esta tenía algo diferente y no sabía porqué. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tomó la bebida de una vez y golpeó la jarra contra la mesa pidiendo otra.

- ¡Quiero otra! - Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- He creado un monstruo. - Pensó Patán. - Pero bueno, el chico se tiene que divertir.

- Claro primo, no pasa nada. Solo son unas pocas cervezas. - Dijo Hipo mientras vio la gran jarra llena otra vez.

- Pero te recomiendo que la tomes despacio. - Dijo Patán otra vez.

Hipo giró los ojos, y volvió a tomar un trago de su deliciosa cerveza.

En la barra, estaba Brutacio y Amber charlando como buenos amigos tomando algo. Como él lo había pensado, trataría de pasar una agradable noche en el bar.

- Tú y tu banda saben como entretener al publico. - Dijo Amber tomando su vaso.

- Si, nosotros somos así. - Dijo Brutacio mientras reía.

- Y creo que tu pelea con Patán fue mejor que la otra acá en el piso.

- Si, creo que si.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste así al chico? - Pregunto Amber, mientras reía.

- Bueno, porque mi hermana es .. Mía. - Dijo mirando el piso. - Hay veces que creo que lo hace solo para molestarme.

- No te creas algo, ella no está pensando cada momento en ti, una hermana no está pensando en su hermano cada momento de su vida. - Dijo Amber algo seria.

- Pero dime... ¿Quien no pensaría en esta belleza caminante? - Dijo para si mismo, señalándose.

- Estas loco. - Dijo Amber mientra reía. - Pero creo que tienes razón.

- Claro.

Brutacio sonrió al ver como su amiga reía por eso ultimo. Había tomado algo de la esencia de Patán para decir eso, ya que presumir de si mismo, era su estilo.

Siguió su entretenida charla. Parecían tener bastante en común y se fundió en cada palabra que decían, como si estudiara cada movimiento de sus labios. Pensó que era una estupidez, pero esa chica lo podía... Tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que el bar había quedado casi desierto, de que Hipo estaba tirado sobre una mesa llena de jarras, de que Patán no estaba allí y que Patapez estaba... ¿Con unas chicas? Se dio cuenta de esto, solo cuando Amber decidió irse, al otro día debería trabajar y ya era algo tarde. Se despidió de la chica y la acompañó hasta la salida.

Se fijó en el reloj y ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Se llevó la mano a la frente y pensó "¡Que noche!". No habría sido la mejor de todas, pero si una buena.

Volvió al interior del bar y miró a Hipo que estaba acostado arriba de la mesa y lo despertó. Preguntó donde estaba Patán, pero nadie le daba una respuesta. Subió a la terraza y vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Pensó que allí estaría, y si. Allí estaba, durmiendo en el piso del baño. Que descontrol.

- Patán levántate, nos tenemos que ir. - Dijo Brutacio, mientras le pegaba patadas a su amigo. - Vamos levántate.

- ¿Que ? - Decía somnoliento. - ¿Donde estoy?

- Estas durmiendo en el piso del baño y si sigues así te va a dar una contractura y luego yo te voy a tener que aguantar. Así que vamos para la casa de Hipo.

- Esta bien. - Dijo cuando levantó su cabeza y luego, se le volvió a caer. - ¿Me levantas, amigo?

- Bien. ¿Que sería de ti sin mi?

Ambos bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado y llegaron a las mesas. Brutacio le dijo a Hipo que llamara a la limusina. Con algo de pereza, el chico obedeció y luego de esperar unos minutos, pudieron ver el auto que se detenía en la puerta del bar.

Al salir, subieron todos como podían. Era gracioso, ya que todos estaban ebrios excepto él, que se había propuesto hacerlo esa noche, pero de igual manera, necesitaba recordar cada palabra de la linda camarera, que no era solo una cara linda, también era muy inteligente y eso lo alentaba bastante.

Mientras iba a casa, volvió a pensar en su hermana y en donde se encontraba. Se preguntó si ya estaba en casa, lo averiguaría al llegar. Mientras tanto, no quería hacerse pensamientos malos.

Cuando llegó, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasaran, tarea difícil para los demás que no podían ver bien la entrada. Con algo de ayuda pasaron, subieron las escaleras y seguramente se fueron a bañar, porque emanaban ese horrendo olor a alcohol caliente. Por otro lado, Brutacio se quedó en la sala.

- Disculpe, ¿Mi hermana ya está aquí en la casa? - Preguntó.

- No, aquí no ha llegado nadie. - Respondió el mayordomo.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Brutacio se tiró en uno de los sillones, esperando a que su hermana abriera la puerta. A los pocos segundos vio al dragón que bajaba las escaleras y se echaba en la alfombra de la sala, con algo de pereza. Entonces, volvió a mirar la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados, el sueño lo vencía.

- Gruñe cuando venga la rubia. ¿Si?

El rubio vikingo cerró los ojos y se acostó en el largo sillón cuando escuchó como el dragón resoplaba. Pasaron los minutos y el chico ya se había fundido en sueño.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa, entonces el mayordomo atendió la puerta y era Brutilda que llegaba. Al pasar, trató de no hacer mucho ruido pero como Chimuelo lo había prometido, gruñó al verla. Al instante, Brutacio se despertó y pudo ver a su hermana que recién había pisado el primer escalón.

- Así que recién llegas. ¿Donde estabas? - Dijo seriamente mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

- No te importa. - Dijo y subió unos escalones mas.

- Vamos dime, llegamos hace unos minutos, ¿Donde estabas?

- Estaba en... Estaba con Astrid en su trabajo y no te diré mas nada. - Se dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo.

Brutacio pudo ver que algo se le había caído así que fue hacia la escalera y allí encontró algo. Un antifaz con unas plumas.

- ¿Que es esto? - Pensó.

_Estaba con Astrid en su trabajo._

- ¿Donde rayos trabaja esa chica? Lo tendré que averiguar.

* * *

><p>Ayyyyyyyy bueno, este capitulo creo qe revela algo no? Si no, ya van a saber todo en el proximo capitulo. Espero sus reviews qe me inspiran ;) Jjajja Bye, PEOPLE.<p> 


	5. Locuras en el baño

Brutacio parpadeo con pereza al sentir la luz del sol en la cara. Trató de seguir durmiendo, pero los ruidos cotidianos lo sacaron de su profundo sueño. Trató de sentarse en el sillón, con algo de esfuerzo porque le dolía mucho la cabeza, pensó que habían sido las cervezas. Se despabiló un poco y miró la alfombra donde anoche había estado la fiera acostada.

Se paró y fue hasta la habitación que Hipo les había asignado. Al entrar pudo ver a sus amigos todos desparramados y roncando como si no hubieran dormido en años. Buscó algo de ropa y salió del cuarto, siguió el pasillo y se metió directo al baño, le hacía falta una ducha.

Cuando entró a bañarse, comenzó a pensar, como cualquiera hace en esos relajantes minutos bajo las cálidas aguas y entró en el tema de Astrid y su trabajo tan secreto. ¿Por qué Brutilda traía un antifaz con plumas? La respuesta parecía obvia, pero no quería dar falsas acusaciones hacia la hermosa vecina de Hipo. ¡Hipo! ¿Enserio se había emborrachado? ¿Que lo había llevado a hacer eso? Tal vez fueron sus estimulantes y convincentes charlas de convertirse en un anarquista desenfrenado y loco por la adrenalina, como a ellos les gustaba ser.

Se enjuagó los largos cabellos rubios llenos de champú y se lavó la cara. Paró la lluvia, algo que detestó ya que hacía frío y una leve brisa entro por la ventana, haciendo que se estremeciera con desagrado. Tomó una toalla lo mas rápido que pudo y se envolvió el largo pelo, se secó con otra toalla todo el cuerpo y luego se lavó los dientes. Fue allí donde comenzó a mirar detalladamente el baño de su amigo. Vio la cantidad de jabones, velas aromáticas e inciensos que había por todas partes. Los brillantes azulejos hacían que se pudiera ver en cada uno de ellos. No pudo evitar tocar cada una de las cosas que había allí: cremas, pinzas, peines, desodorantes y perfumes. No lo pensó dos veces y probó cada producto, sonrió por esto y pensó que era un mal muchacho. Se puso una bata que encontró colgada y salió muy contento del baño.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa con total libertad. Total, Hipo había dicho que se sintiera como en casa y ya que todos estaban con su maldita resaca, ninguno lo podría molestar. Siguió caminando y espió cada habitación que encontraba. Al final del pasillo pudo ver una puerta con una estrella en sí. La abrió y vio lo que mas deseaba, un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales. Sonrió como si fuera un niño en una juguetería, entró y así desnudo, tocó cada instrumento.

Luego de haber visto esa excelente sala, bajó a la cocina porque tenía mucha hambre. Le pidió a la cocinera que le preparara el mejor desayuno que podía hacer y comió con mucha satisfacción. Mientras disfrutaba ese delicioso desayuno, pudo ver que la puerta se abría pero no era ningún humano, era Chimuelo otra vez.

- ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Tú también tienes hambre? - Dijo mientras miraba al dragón.

Chimuelo movió la cola, como si lo estuviera afirmando.

- Bueno, busca tú mismo la comida, yo no se donde guardan tu avena.

Brutacio salió riendo de la sala, pero sus risas se callaron cuando sintió el frío suelo contra su cara. El dragón le puso la cola, claro está. No dejaría que un tonto humano lo tratará como lo trató. Chimuelo siguió caminando por la amplia cocina como si nada malo hubiera pasado. El rubio vikingo se levantó y vio como la sirvienta de la casa le daba unas costillas de cerdo.

- ¿Costillas de cerdo? ¿Para el dragón? ¡Esto es el colmo, por la barba de Thor!

- ¿Y que querías? No le vamos a dar lechuga, es un dragón carnívoro. - Dijo la sirvienta con aire de sarcasmo.

Chimuelo hizo una mueca y sonrió. Brutacio se resigno por ello y salió de la cocina. Subió las escaleras y volvió a la habitación a ponerse la ropa. Buscó unos pantalones negros, una camiseta larga de color azul oscuro y su chaleco de piel que tanto le gustaba. Antes de salir de la habitación pateo a Patán, como acostumbraba, pero este ni siquiera se movió, solo se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

- Ouch, no es divertido si no lloras, maldito idiota. - Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta miró a su derecha y vio que su hermana salía de su habitación con ropa en las manos.

- A Brutilda. Buenos días. - Dijo Brutacio mirando el picaporte de la puerta.

- Hola, buen día. ¿Que haces levantado? - Preguntó su hermana.

- No es que el sol me pegó en la cara, me desperté y no me pude volver a dormir. Así que me bañé y desayuné. - Dijo con una cínica sonrisa. - ¿Tú iras a ducharte?

- Si, es lo que estaba por hacer.

- Bien. - Dijo mirándola a los ojos. - Sabes, lo que pasó ayer..

- No, no quiero hablar de eso, ya pasó.

- No es que, discúlpame. Me comporté como un niño, debo dejar de hacer esas estupideces. Es que anoche con toda esa gente gritando y presionándome, me salí de control

- Si, está bien. No pasa nada. Te perdono.

- Bueno, gracias. - Dijo algo nervioso.

- Eh, si.. Me iré a bañar.

- Si, si.. Esta bien. El agua es estupenda.

- Seguramente.

Brutilda caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y a la derecha encontró la elegante puerta. Brutacio no la vio mas y entró a pensar en esa corta charla con su hermana, sintió el ruido del agua que caía, sabía que la rubia vikinga se estaba bañando. El se fundió en algunos pensamientos hasta que el golpe de una puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Patán que salía de la habitación, con un bóxer cruzado por el cuello.

- Ey hermano ¿Como estás? - Dijo Brutacio.

- Bien pero dormí mal. Me duele mucho el trasero, como si alguien me hubiese pateado. - Dijo mientras se sobaba con la mano izquierda. - Seguramente me dormí arriba de un zapato.

- Seguramente. - Dijo Brutacio mientras dejó escapar una risa.

- Ah bueno, me voy a ir a bañar, me duele mucho la cabeza, tal vez así se me pase.

- Seguro amigo, el baño te va a hacer bien.

- Bueno, enseguida vuelvo. - Dijo Patán mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Brutacio lo vio llegar y abrir la puerta, entonces, algo le calló con mucho pesó.

- ¡Patán no! - Gritó, pero su amigo ya se había metido al baño. - ¡Brutilda se está bañando! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

Patán entro al espacioso baño. Dejó la ropa sucia a un costado y ya desnudo se miró al espejo. Se contempló a si mismo, y entonces fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el agua estaba cayendo. No se percató si había alguien, porque estaba la cortina puesta. Con algo de nervios, corrió la cortina y esperó que el denso vapor se esfumara para poder ver. Visualizó una sombra femenina, entonces sonrió bobamente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una vieja amiga estaba a punto de poner el grito en el cielo al ver la cortina corrida, y su viejo amigo desnudo frente a ella.

El grito de ambos se escuchó por toda la casa.

- Que tonto que fui. - Dijo Brutacio llevándose la palma de la mano a su frente.

Fue ahí cuando Brutacio pudo ver a su mejor amigo salir a patadas del baño, tapando su partes intimas con una toalla blanca. También vio a su hermana asomada desde la puerta con fuerte color rojo por todo su rostro, gritándole todo tipo de insulto al pervertido Patán.

Hipo y Patapez se asomaron desde las puertas de sus habitación y miraron hacia el fondo del pasillo, asombrados por la vergonzosa situación que estaban pasando.

- ¡Brutacio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba tu hermana en el baño? - Preguntó Patán muy desesperado.

- ¡No me di cuenta, enserio! - Dijo Brutacio riendose por aquella tonta situación.

- ¡No es gracioso! - Gritó Brutilda. - ¡Par de tarados! - Cerró de un golpazo y siguió con su ducha.

- ¡Ilda! - Gritó Patán. - Mira el lado bueno, ahora no tenemos nada que ocultar, sabes como soy realmente y yo también lo se de ti.

- ¡No quiero escucharte mas! - Gritó Brutilda desde el baño.

- Que mala experiencia, eh. - Dijo Hipo mientras reía.

- Si la verdad. - Decía Patán detrás de Brutacio, pero hacía cara diciendo todo lo contrario.

Hipo sonrió al ver las caras de su primo. Pudo entender perfectamente que le había gustado ver a Brutilda desnuda y mojada en su baño. Igual, Patán no necesitaba hacer ningún tipo de mueca ni comentar nada para saber que algo le había gustado, y mas si se trataba de haber visto a una chica sin ropa.

Pasaron unas horas, la mañana se pasa volando siempre y mas si estás ocupado o haciendo algo. Por eso los cinco chicos bajaron hasta el comedor, era la hora de almorzar. Cada uno tomó su asiento, casi sin decir nada, un silencio incomodo envolvió la sala, hasta que llegó el dragón.

- A miren quien está aquí. - dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, tu dragón. Hoy me puso la cola y me hizo tropezar. - Dijo Brutacio algo enojado.

- ¿Chimuelo? ¿Tu hiciste eso? - Preguntó Hipo con tono burlón. - Que chico malo eres.

- Ese animal es muy agradable. - Dijo Brutilda.

- ¿Sabías que podrían estar en peligro de extinción? - Dijo Patapez.

- Si, la gente los mata muy seguido, pobres. - Dijo Hipo. - Yo en cambio lo encontré en la selva.

- ¿Lo sacaste de la selva? - Preguntó Patán.

- Si, es que.. Encontré un huevo en una expedición que estábamos haciendo, y yo creí que era de serpiente o de algún otro reptil, y me lo trajo. Luego descubrí que era de un dragón. - Comentó Hipo. - Mi padre casi se infarta, pero luego lo pensó mil y una vez, y me dejó tenerlo.

- Pero es bastante decente. ¿No? Porque no es de causar problemas. - Diji Brutilda mientras comía.

- Si, por lo que esperaba. Es buen amigo.

- Si, anoche me hizo compañía cuando esperaba...- Brutacio miró a su hermana. - A que tú llegaras.

- No se por qué te preocupas tanto. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Donde trabaja Astrid?

- ¿Estuviste con Astrid en su trabajo? - Preguntó Hipo.

- No te diré nada, porque no te importa. - Brutilda se negó.

- ¿Tú sabes donde trabaja? - Preguntó Brutacio a Hipo.

- No, no tengo idea.

- Bueno, hermanita. Pronto lo averiguaré. Tengo pistas ¿Sabes?

- ¿Si? ¿Que pistas?

- Anoche cuando subías las escaleras se te cayó un antifaz con unas plumas.

Brutilda abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esto.

- Así que si quieres guardar un secreto, esfuérzate.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber a donde ando y que es lo que hago? - Preguntó enojada.

- Yo no dije eso, solo quiero saber donde trabaja la vecina de Hipo. A todos nos da intriga y curiosidad. ¿No, chicos?

- Si. - Dijeron los tres.

- Son unos tarados los cuatro. - Dijo Brutilda mientras salía del la cocina.

- Bueno, seguramente ya sabremos que es lo que sucede aquí. - Dijo Brutacio y siguió comiendo.

Brutilda caminó hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en los grandes y cómodos sillones. Miró a su derecha y encontró unas revistas. Su puso a leer tranquilamente y pensaba. Al rato entró el mayordomo a la sala y se paró en frente de ella.

- Señorita, tiene un llamado telefónico. - Dijo el mayordomo.

- ¿Para mi? ¿Quien es? - Preguntó algo confundida.

- Es de la señorita Hofferson. Ven pase por aquí. - El mayordomo la guío hasta el teléfono que estaba en la otra sala.

- Muy bien. - Agarró el tubo. - ¿Hola?

- Hola Ilda, soy Astrid. - Era la vecina llamando.

- ¡Astrid! ¿Como andas hoy? - Preguntó feliz.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú?

- Yo perfecto. Sabes, justo estaba pensando en lo de anoche.

Sin darse cuenta, siguió hablando como si estuviera sola pero no era así. Hipo se acercaba lentamente y se escondió tras una pared para tratar de oír.

- Si, hablando de eso.. ¿No le dijiste a nadie, no?

- Claro que no. - Dijo Brutilda. - Me estuvieron interrogando pero no solté nada.

- A está bien.

- Hey Astrid, cambiando de tema ¿Quieres salir hoy en la tarde? - Preguntó.

"Astrid" Pensó Hipo, no podía creerlo. ¿En serio Astrid llamó a su casa para hablar con Brutilda?

- Bueno está bien. Ven para la casa de Hipo a las cuatro, yo estaré aquí esperando. Nos vemos, adiós. - Brutilda colgó el teléfono y salió caminando.

- ¿Estabas hablando con Astrid? - Preguntó Hipo saliendo detrás de esa pared.

- ¿Escuchaste mi charla? - Brutilda preguntó molesta.

- No, bueno si. Solo la parte que Astrid vendría a casa. ¿¡Vendra a casa! - Preguntó algo nervioso.

- Si, saldremos hoy en la tarde.

- Eres una gran amiga. La podré ver hoy. - Dijo con brillo en los ojos. -

- Tu no vendrás con nosotras, es solo una salida de chicas.

- ¡Pero le puedes hablar de mi! Por favor, Ilda! - Dijo mientras suplicaba arrodillado.

- Está bien. Levántate, pareces un tonto ahí abajo.

- Claro! Eres una muy buena amiga! - Dijo Hipo. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino.

- Si claro.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos y luego se volvieron a encontrar todos en la sala de estar. Fue algo aburrido estar allí así que Hipo los llevó a un lugar de la casa que no les había enseñado. Siguieron hasta el fondo del pasillo y encontraron una puerta con un letrero que decía "El calabozo". Pensaron qué podría llegar a ser esa habitación. Al entrar pudieron ver la cantidad de juegos. Mesas de billar, de ping pong, de hockey, fútbol, video juegos, etcétera. Era una maravilla, allí no se aburrirían nunca.

Comenzaron a jugar al billar primero. Los gemelos eran bastante buenos para trabajar en equipo, pero claro, sus peleas eran un tema. Luego Hipo y Patán decidieron jugar al ping pong. Brutacio y Patapez siguieron con los vídeo juegos, mientras Brutilda ponía música en la bella rocola.

- Esto está genial. - Dijo Brutacio mientras jugaba. - ¿Como no nos dijiste antes?

- No se me ocurrió. - Dijo Hipo mientras le pegaba a la pelota.

- ¿Como que no se te ocurrió? - Preguntó Patán.

- Bueno, podremos pasar mas tiempo aquí y luego ir al patio a las canchas a hacer algunos deportes. - Dijo Hipo.

- Eso sería estupendo, lastima que esta tarde me voy. Los dejaré con su diversión. - Decía Brutilda mientras ponía una canción.

- No te vas a perder en la ciudad. - Dijo Patapez.

- Iré con Astrid y Amber, ellas conocen bastante bien esta ciudad ¿No?

- ¿Vas a ir con Amber? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Si, y con Astrid.

- ¿Y no nos invistas? - Volvió a preguntar su hermano.

- Obvio que no, salgan ustedes juntos esta vez, yo iré con las chicas.

- ¡Si te gané! - Gritó Hipo al vencer a su primo.

- ¡Oh no se vale! A seguro que te gano en el hockey. - Dijo Patán confiado.

- Vamos a ver si eso sucede. - Dijo Hipo con una engreída sonrisa. Estaba mas confiado que nunca.

- ¡Pues claro!

Pasaron casi toda la tarde allí adentro. Era un lugar perfecto para hacer lo que mas les gustaba, era un sitio estupendo. Después de un largo rato allí, fueron al patio. Tomaron algo, charlaron, jugaron un rato al basquet y se metieron adentro de la casa.

Cuando se hizo la hora, sintieron el ruido del timbre. Hipo esperaba sentando enfrente de la gran puerta. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana, fue él a abrir la puerta y claro, se encontró con ella.

- Hola. - Dijo sonriente.

- Hola Hipo. - Dijo Astrid.

- ¿Vienes por Brutilda, no?

- Si, ¿La llamas?

- Claro. ¿No quieres pasar? Creo que se estaba cambiando. - Dijo algo nervioso.

- Si, eso estaría bien. - Dijo mientras pasó a la gran casa. - Permiso.

- Si, está bien. Pasa, pasa. - Hipo la invitó a sentarse con ella en el sillón para esperarla. - Y.. em.. ¿Como está tu familia? - Preguntó nervioso. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

- Bien, supongo. Cada día mas locos. - Dijo indiferente.

- Ah, mira..

Un silencio incomodo los invadió, pero justo llegó Brutacio para salvar el momento.

- Hey Astrid. ¿Que tal? - Dijo Brutacio saludando.

- Hey bien. Gran show anoche eh.

- Si, gracias. Tienes que ir mas seguido al bar.

- Si es bastante bueno. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si... Los volvimos locos a todos. - Dijo Brutacio sentándose a su lado.

- Ah mira, allá viene Brutilda. - Dijo Hipo mientras miraba la escalera.

- ¡Astrid! Que bien que estás aquí. - Dijo Brutilda mientras bajaba. - Me retrasé un poco, no importa.

- Si, está bien. Estaba charlando con tu hermano y con Hipo. - Dijo Astrid mientras se paraba.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos para la cocina. - Dijo Brutacio. - Ven Hipo.

- Eh si, claro. Adiós chicas. - Dijo Hipo mientras salía de la sala.

Ya cuando estuvieron solas comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿A donde vamos hoy? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- Te enseñaré todo Londres, pero primero tenemos que pasar a buscar a Amber, vive a unas cuadras. - Dijo Astrid.

- Bueno, no esperemos mas y vamos.

Cuando estaban por salir, Brutilda vio que Patán salía caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa comiendo algunos bocadillos dulces. Él caminó hasta la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que estaba enfrente de ellas y obstruyendo su paso por la puerta. Patán miró a ambas, algo sorprendido por encontrarlas. Tragó la comida y abrió la gran puerta.

- Astrid, - Dijo cuando vio pasar a la chica delante de él.

- Si, tú... Patán. - Dijo Astrid con algo de molestia.

Patán solo miró a Brutilda salir de la casa. Con algo de nervios las saludó y se quedó en la puerta mirando a las dos chicas marcharse.

Brutilda se dio vuelta y lo miró por última vez. Se fijó que él también la miraba, entonces se dio vuelta rápidamente y con algo de rubor en los pómulos. Astrid miró con recelo a su amiga y le preguntó si algo había pasado entre ellos dos. La gemela contestó mientras seguían caminando.

Por otra parte, Patán se quedó mirando a su vieja amiga caminar. Luego de pensar en lo que hace mañana había sucedido, sonrió con ternura y se metió a la casa.

* * *

><p>Uy me gustó bastante la parte del baño. Jjajaja xD Y pensando en el baño, otra idea atrevida se me vino a la mente. Es otro fic que quisiera hacer, pero primero tengo qe terminar este. A la idea qe se me ocurrió del baño, la iba a agregar al otro fic que hice, AMOR DESCONTROLADO, pero si ponía esa situación capas que cagaba todo la trama y tendría que agregar mas capitulos para remendar la cosa.<p>

Tal vez cuando tenga tiempo lo pueda hacer :D Bueno, espero qe les halla gustado este capitulo. BYE, PEOPLE ;)


	6. El secreto de Astrid

Patán cerró la puerta suavemente y luego volvió a sonreír. Se quedó parado en la puerta agarrando el picaporte. Pensó en lo que había pasado esa mañana, no sabía por qué, pero no se pudo sacar a ella de su mente en todo el día. Eran amigos, viejos y buenos amigos. No entendía porqué ahora la miraba de esa manera.

Soltó el picaporte y al pensar otra vez en ella, otra sonrisa surcó su cara. Hizo unos pasos pero luego se chocó con algo. Sin saber qué, alzó la vista y pudo ver a su gran amigo que lo miraba con una expresión seria y pensativa.

- ¿Que... Que pasa, Patapez? - Preguntó.

- Te gusta. - Dijo Patapez mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó Patán.

- Te gusta Ilda, estas enamorado.

- ¿Que? No digas estupideces, es solo mi amiga. - Dijo Patán y siguió caminando.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? Se te nota.

- Ay ¿Cuando va a ser el día que dejes de decir tonterías? - Patán abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sentó junto a Hipo.

- Cuando tú asumas lo que es verdad.

- ¿Y de que hablan ustedes dos? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Ah.. Coincido con tu hermana, siempre quieres saber todo. - Dijo Patán.

- Ahí lo tienes. - Volvió a decir Patapez. - Volviste a hablar de ella.

- Si ¿Y sabes de que mas voy a hablar? - Dijo Patán poniendose frente a su gran amigo. - Voy a hablar de la paliza que te voy a dar!

- ¿A si? Vamos, hazlo!

- Bueno chicos! No se peleen, basta! Es una tontería y no lo hagan acá en casa! - Gritó Hipo. - ¿Por qué no salimos?

- ¿Y a donde salimos? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- A la calle. - Dijo Hipo algo irónico. - Ah! Y ahora que me acuerdo, tengo un lugar magnifico para hoy en la noche. - Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara.

- ¿Si? ¿Y cual es ese lugar fantástico? - Preguntó Patán.

- Ya lo verán esta noche. Nunca he ido pero, tengo buenas criticas y se que a ustedes le va a fascinar.

- Bueno, vamos a ver con qué nos sorprendes Hipo. - Dijo Brutacio mirando a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Londres caminaban dos hermosas vikingas charlando y riendo, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Fueron hasta un edificio, donde vivía Morrison. Antes de entrar tocaron el timbre y hablaron con ella. Subieron hasta su piso y entraron a la habitación.

Luego de esperar un tiempo salieron a devuelta a las grandes y pobladas calles. Mientras caminaban, Brutilda se impresionaba con cada cosa que veía. Esa hermosa ciudad no se comparaba en nada a su aldea. Le gustaba esa gente, la ciudad, sus paisajes y sus magníficos lugares por los que pasaba. Soñó con algo así alguna vez, en lugares así, pero no estaba sola. Pensó en esa persona que secretamente quería de manera especial.

Salió de su mente al escuchar una voz conocida llamándola.

- Brutilda ¿Quieres o no? - Preguntó Astrid.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó muy confundida Brutilda.

- Ir hoy, otra vez. - Volvió a decir Astrid.

- ¿A lo de anoche?

- Si, claro. Hoy se nos une Amber. Dijo que tiene la noche libre y no tiene que trabajar. - Dijo Astrid mientras señalaba a Amber.

- Perfecto entonces. - Dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa. - Hoy sábado, supongo que será una noche especial ¿No?

- Todos los sábados son noches especiales. - Dijo Amber riendo.

- Bueno, espero a esta noche. Seguro que haremos lo mejor si estamos las tres juntas.

- Obviamente. - Dijo Astrid.

- ¿No crees que debemos comprar algo de... Ropa? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- Pero allí nos van a dar. - Dijo Astrid.

- Igual, yo quiero comprar algo. ¿Hay alguna lencería cerca?

- Si, en estas calles céntricas encuentras lo que deseas. - Dijo Amber guiñando un ojo. - ¿Y para que quieres esa ropa?

- ¿Te importa, Amber? - Preguntó Brutilda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bueno, es un tema de charla.

- Si el destino y la suerte me ayuda, si tendría con quien usar ese tipo de ropa. - Dijo Brutilda mientras su rostro se tornaba de color rosado.

- Bueno, ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa persona? - Volvió a preguntar Amber.

- ¿Es quien yo creo? - Preguntó Astrid.

Brutilda sonrió y siguió caminando. Ambas chicas seguían insistiendo por saber quien era tal persona. La gemela solo se tornó a callarse y a esperar a esa noche.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron media cuadra, entonces vieron el gran letrero de la tienda. Entraron tranquilamente y miraron a la mujer que atendía. Saludaron y comenzaron a mirar las prendas.

- Bueno ¿Cual me recomiendas, Astrid? Tu sabes bastante de esto, eh. - Dijo Brutilda bromeando con Astrid.

- Cállate. Yo no se nada de nada. - Dijo riéndose.

- Claro que no. - Dijo Amber sarcásticamente. - Ya que estamos aquí aprovecho y me compro algo.

Las tres muchachas siguieron mirando esa atrevida ropa, hermosa y sensual. Era para esa noche habían dicho... ¿Pero de que se trataba esa noche?

Si, todos se preguntaban lo mismo y con todos, me refiero a ellos que impacientes esperaban la noche. Querían saber a donde los llevaría Hipo, cual era ese lugar y que llevaba tan buenas criticas.

Era una tarde hermosa. El paisaje londinense estaba pintado de dorado por las otoñales hojas de los robustos y hermosos árboles. A esas horas las calles parecían tranquilas. Había un clima romántico en cada plaza y en cada vereda. La calma rebosaba en las avenidas y parques... ¡Esperen! ¿Que era ese horrible ruido?

Si, como lo pensaron. Venía esa banda de vagos en dos motocicletas gritando y volviendo las tranquilas calles en una locura. Llegaron hasta el centro y bajaron a comprar algo, o como ellos le decían, pedir prestado.

- Bueno Hipo, según tu aquí atiende una señorita. - Dijo Patán bajándose de la moto.

- Si, ¿Eso que tiene? - Preguntó.

- Que no traje dinero. Ven Brutacio.

- ¿Que van a hacer? - Preguntó Hipo algo alterado.

- Nada, no pasa nada. - Dijo Patapez. - Ellos saben de esto.

- ¿Van a robar? - Preguntó Hipo entre dientes.

- No, van a pedir prestado.

- ¿Que? ¿Pedir prestado? Espera que yo voy y pago todo!

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada... - Dijo Patapez teniendo a Hipo.- Creo.

Ambos chicos entraron a la tienda. Atendiendo había una joven con aspecto Dark. Vestida de negro y maquillada de la misma manera, leyendo una revista. Alzó la mirada para ver a los clientes y volvió a mirar su revista.

Patán caminó y agarró un paquete de papas fritas y chicles. Brutacio tomó unas gafas negras y se las probó. Agarraron y fueron al mostrador.

- Amiga, nos llevamos esto ¿Si? - Dijo Pátán mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Son veinte libras. - Dijo la chica al mirar las cosas que llevaban.

- Claro, veinte libras. - Dijo Brutacio. - Nos vemos en el bar y ahí te damos tus veinte libras, sueña mientras tanto cariño.

- ¿Ustedes son los que tocaron anoche? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Los mismos. - Dijo Patán. - Te damos entradas gratis para ti y tus amigos la próxima noche ¿Si?

- Genial entonces.

- Nos vemos, amiga. - Dijo Brutacio mientras salía del local.

- Bueno, mis encantos volvieron a funcionar. - Dijo Patán.

- ¿Los tuyos? Sueña, se enamoró de mi. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Seguro, nada enamora mas que mis hermosos ojos azules. - Dijo Patán parpadeando.

- Sigue soñando. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Hey, ¿Hipo donde está? - Preguntó Patapez.

Todos miraron por todos lados buscando a su amigo, cuando lo encontraron dando el dinero en la tienda y saliendo con aire de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Le pagaste verdad? - Preguntó Patán algo decepcionado.

- Pues claro, no quiero que me metan preso. - Dijo Hipo.

- ¡Pero si yo tenía todo planeado! No pasaría nada.

- Bueno, vamos a seguir. - Dice Brutacio mientras se subía a la moto con su mejor amigo.

Arrancaron y rápidamente dejaron el lugar. Los cuatro recorrieron todo Londres en esas hermosas motocicletas. Pasaron por el palacio de la reina, donde vieron a esos guardias y no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para que Brutacio y Patán se bajaran a molestarlos. Se sacaron fotos allí y le dejaron una a los guardias.

Siguieron su camino y entre bromas y charlas llegaron hasta la parte céntrica de la ciudad. Siguieron dando vueltas y entonces encontraron a las chicas saliendo de ese negocio. Pasaron cerca de la vereda y las saludaron.

Las tres chicas algo extrañadas los miraron, se preguntaron que hacían en esas motocicletas, de donde las habían sacado. Seguro lo averiguarían.

- ¿Que hacen en motocicletas? - Gritó Brutilda.

- Andando. - Respondió su hermano.

- ¿Son tuyas Hipo? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Si, las tenía ahí guardadas.. Ideas de mi padre. - Dijo él riendo levemente.

- ¿Y que hacen por aquí? - Preguntó Patán mirando a Astrid. - La vi salir de esa tienda.

- No te importa. - Contestó Astrid fríamente.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Salen hoy? - Pregunto Brutacio.

- Estamos en eso. - Contestó Amber. - ¿Ustedes hacen algo? ¿O se quedan en casita?

- No, tenemos algo preparado para la noche. - Contestó Brutacio con una sonrisa.

- Si, será estupendo. - Dijo Hipo. - ¿Que tal si las invita...?

- ¡No Hipo! Es una salida de chicos, recuerda. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Bueno, está bien. - Respondió su amigo. - ¿Por que no seguimos?

- Si, vamos a dejar a las señoritas. - Dijo Patán mirando a Astrid nuevamente.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer. - Dijo Patapez.

- Que mentiroso. - Dijo Brutilda riendo.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego. - Dijo Hipo mientras subía a las motos y partían.

- Adios Amber. - Dijo Brutacio saludando a su amiga.

- Nos vemos.

Siguieron su camino enfiestados y llenos de velocidad. Como les gustaba.

La noche ya se presentaba, por esto los chicos volvieron a la casa de Hipo para prepararse para esa noche. Mientras ellos charlaban tranquilos en sus habitaciones Brutilda recién llegaba al hogar. Caminó y subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo y entró a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y salió cambiada y de otra manera.

Se despidió de sus amigos, menos de Patán y salió de la casa. Se dirigió a la mansión de al lado a esperar a Astrid y a Amber que estaba allí. Luego de un rato las tres salieron caminando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, los chicos impacientes esperaban a Hipo a que terminara de cambiarse para salir e ir a ese lugar tan esperado. Cuando este estuvo listo bajaron a la sala principal. Éste avisó que lo llevaran hasta el lugar, ya que no conocía mucho las calles. Entonces, impacientes subieron al auto y partieron.

Durante el camino, los chicos preguntaron mas de una vez a donde los llevaría, tanto insistieron que Hipo tuvo que soltar todo y contarles.

- Los estoy llevando al Club Nocturno mas famoso de todo Londres. - Dijo Hipo emocionado.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó Patán.

- ¿Hablas enserio? - Preguntó Patapez.

- Pues claro, hoy estamos de suerte. Dicen que las noche de sábado hay una joven que...

- ¡Tranquilo Hipo! Ya la vamos a ver. - Dijo Brutacio.- Eres un gran amigo.

- Si, primo. Te queremos. - Dijo Patán sonriente. - Adoro este plan.

- Sabía que les iba a fascinar. - Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa. - Uh llegamos, vamos a buscar nuestra mesa.

- Hey, tenemos que estar cerca del escenario. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Si, tengo los mejores lugares reservados. Vamos a entrar.

Los cuatro chicos entraron muy emocionados. Le encantaba la idea de poder ver a chicas muy hermosas bailando para ellos. Sería una noche espectacular. Adoraban a Hipo por todo esto, lo veían como a un héroe.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas..

- ¡Bueno Astrid! ¿Ya estás lista? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- Claro, pero esta noche salimos a media noche. - Contestó ella.

- Que nervios, dios mio. - Dijo Amber.

- No pasa nada, solo hazlo. - Dijo Astrid. - Veras que es muy relajante.

- Si, es cierto. Yo lo hice la noche anterior y no pasa nada malo. Solo son tipos. - Dijo Brutilda tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- Esta bien, hagámolo. - Dijo Amber finalizando.

Habían pasado unas horas, los muchachos ya habían cenado en el club. Estaban ansiosos de ver la llega de cierta persona que alegraría la noche en ese lugar tan atrevido. Se sentían emocionados por ser la primera vez en entrar a un sitio de esos. Les gustaba todo y todo hablaba de lo mismo. Sensualidad y seducción.

Patán y Brutacio eran los que mas esperaban la salida de esas bellezas que tanto hablaron y esperar valió la pena, porque el momento había llegado.

La media noche se presentaba en una noche fría, pero en ese club el calor estaba por todas partes. Era la hora de ver de que se trataba todo esto.

- Bueno, vamos a ver de que se trata. Quien es la chica hermosa de la que todos hablan. - Dijo Hipo.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban enfrentando una situación de nervios, mas las dos novatas. Astrid era la estrella y sabía como hacerlo. Brutilda espió por las cortinas y no pudo creer lo que veía.

¿Que rayos hacían los chicos en el club?

Pensó, su hermano la vería así... Que desastre. Hasta que luego se dio cuenta que no era de su problema lo que ella hacía, pero aún así pensó en disfrazar su rostro. Agarró los antifaces y se colocó uno lleno de plumas.

Cuando el momento llegó, las luces se apagaron y solo un foco alumbraba la entrada del escenario. El presentador anunció a las próximas en salir. La música comenzó a sonar, esa música lenta y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Ansiosos todos de verlas, por fin salieron a escena.

Una joven mujer salió lentamente detrás de las cortinas. Usaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa celeste, llevaba el pelo suelto para su comodidad. Esa rubia estaba hermosa, como Patán dijo a penas la vio. Elegante y sensual, como debería ser una mujer, como les gustaba a ellos. Caminó por los costados de la pasarela y lentamente fue desprendiendo su camisa.

Caminó lentamente por la pasarela, saludando a cada cliente que la miraba con expresión estúpida en su rostro. Sonrió y siguió modelando su cuerpo. Bailó deslizándose por un tubo, sin exagerar. Se arrodilló en el estrecho de la pasarela y caminó a gatas hasta lo último. Pudo ver a unos chicos muy jóvenes allí. Por las luces, no pude ver bien quienes eran, trató de acercarse un poco mas, entonces se dio cuenta de quienes eran. Le llamó la atención un poco al verlos allí, pero decidió jugar con ellos, pero en especial con Hipo.

Se acercó lentamente y llamó con las manos a su vecino que estaba de espectador. Este se acercó con cuidado hacia la chica cuando ésta le tomó el rostro con las manos. Lo miró a los ojos y luego retrocedió rápidamente.

Hipo jadeo un poco, no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba delirando por tanta belleza o era cierto?

Astrid, pensó. Aquí es a donde se marchaba cada noche, aquí es donde trabaja, esto es lo que le ocultaba a todo el mundo. Sin duda es ella, reconozco esa mirada penetrante.

Sin duda, era Astrid quien bailaba enfrente de ellos. Hipo tragó saliva y volvió a pensar lo que su vecina acababa de hacer. No podía creerlo, sinceramente. ¿Que rayos le pasaba? Volvió a mirar la pista y asombrado, se dio cuenta de que había dos chicas mas acompañando a su hermosa vecina. Dio vuelta la cara y miró a sus amigos, que no despegaban un ojo del escenario. Se preguntó si ellos también se habían dado cuenta de quienes eran las muchachas en frente de si.

* * *

><p>TERMINADOOOOOOO! ohhh buenoo, ya saben donde es que trabaja Astrid, ee! :O<p>

Me tomó un trabajito escribir esto, ademas, hoy estoy de lo peorr ¬¬ clases de mierda, ! Buenoo, pronto subo el siguiente capitulo, bastante romance.

Por cierto, se dieron cuenta en la pelicula qe Brutilda siempre pero siempre está a lado de Patán? ME ENCANTAN :D POR ESO, el proximo episodio voy a escribir algo de ellos, de Hipo y Astrid y.. ejem.. No digo mas nada! :D Suerte, PEOPLE ;)


	7. La decisión de Brutilda Parte 1

Las tres chicas entraron a escena. Las dos novatas algo perdidas, sabían perfectamente que hacer, pero les avergonzaba saber que enfrente estaban sus amigos y tal vez, luego se burlarían. Trataron de no fijar su mirada en ellos, pero Astrid estaba muy ocupada con su vecino. Cada vez que se quitaba una prenda, lo miraba a él y solo a él. Esa noche, el le pertenecía.

¿Desde cuando se interesa en él? No lo sabían. Tal vez esa noche lo vio de otra manera o solo estaba jugando con él.

Los demás sentados en sus mesas miraban seriamente a las bailarinas. Con algo de intriga, se asomaron para descubrir quienes eran. Patán y Brutacio estaban mas concentrados en todo eso. Patapez estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas, por lo tanto, Patán rebosaba de celos y rabia. ¿Como Patapez podía tener mas mujeres que él? Era incríble, pero había algo que las mujeres adoraban del gran amigo de estos. Había algo, era un secreto y no lo sabían.

Hipo estaba siendo seducido por la hermosa mujer, que resultaba ser su amada vecina. Por un segundo, apartó la vista del escenario y llamó la atención de sus amigos. Trató de hablarles pero estos estaban muy sumergidos en sus delirios. Resignado, volvió a mirar hacia la pasarela, cuando se percató de que a las tres le faltaban esa ropa ajustada que estaban usando hace unos minutos.

Todos parpadearon y suspiraron. Se tiraron hacia atrás y miraron con atención los movimientos de las mujeres.

Mientras tanto, ellas ya confiadas bailaban con mas ánimo y sonreían mas. Cambiaron de lugares y volvieron a acercarse a sus amigos.

Brutilda algo mas calmada, quería devolverle esa "broma" a Patán. Sabía que el era débil su lado, y molestarlo era de esas cosas que tanto les gustaba. Así que lentamente se acercó a su mesa, trató de no mirar a Brutacio, sabía que este la reconocería en un segundo y armaría algún escándalo. Siguió su camino y sonrió al verlo. Se puso enfrente de el, que estaba muy ansioso al ver como esta hermosa rubia se acercaba a él con otras intensiones.

Brutacio miró a la chica con seriedad fijándose en cada detalle. Miró la expresión de su mejor amigo, y pensó que este la agarraría y la secuestraría. Después de todo el sería capas, conociéndolo de toda la vida. Volvió a mirar a la chica y se dio cuenta al ver su cuerpo y escuchar su voz que eran algo parecidos. Tocó el hombro de su mejor amigo, pero este no respondió. Miró su cara, se acercó y le gritó.

- ¡PATÁN!

- Ahora no, amigo. - Dijo Patán sin quitar la vista de la chica. - Ahora no..

El gemelo resignado rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar la pista. Estaba muy entusiasmado con las chicas bailando allí arriba. Le interesó una de ellas, la que estaba mas calmada que las demás. Le parecía familiar, luego pensó en Amber. Así que de esa manera se dejó llevar por el caluroso ambiente.

Cuando las chicas acababan su acto, agradecieron al público y retrocedieron. Se metieron hasta atrás del escenario y desaparecieron entre las cortinas. Los mas afectados por este sensual baile fueron Hipo y Patán, así que ambos primos pensaron en que deberían buscar a las chicas. Así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, caminaron hasta atrás del club.

Era raro, porque no había nadie allí cuidando. Así que Patán fue el primero en abrir la puerta. Encontraron un camerino y vieron las estrellas, eso indicaba que la mejor bailarina estaba allí. Sin pensar mas, tocaron la puerta y esperaron una respuesta.

Esperaron unos minutos y nadie abría. Hipo se cansó de esperar así que se fue a donde estaban sentado, no quería problemas con los dueños. Ademas, que mas quería. Ya sabía que su vecina era una bailarina de un bar nocturno, era mucho para él.

Patán no se rindió. Trató de encontrar a esa chica hermosa que estuvo enfrente de él hace unos minutos. Entonces, miró hacia el pasillo y encontró una puerta, de otro camerino. Lentamente caminó hacia allí y se asomó por la puerta, tratando de ver. Solo por un espacio, encontró lo que buscaba. Estaba ella frente a las otras bailarinas, en ropa interior, esa prenda color azul opaco.

Trató de escuchar lo que decían y pudo reconocer esa voz, pero no quería hacer falsas deducciones. Así que para averiguarlo, decidió entrar, pero alguien lo detuvo. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a uno de los de seguridad agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia a fuera del club.

Por suerte, sus amigos estaban por irse. No era muy tarde pero quisieron salir y volver a la casa a descansar. En la parte de atrás vieron que Patán venía caminando y maldiciendo a todos. Por esto, todos comenzaron a reír a preguntarse que le pasaba.

Caminaron hasta la salida del Club y esperaron el auto. Entonces, Hipo aprovechó para poder decirles quienes eran las bailarinas.

- ¡Chicos! Hay algo que le tengo que decir. - Dijo Hipo.

- ¿Que pasa, Hipo? - Preguntó

- La bailarina, yo se quien es! - Contestó entusiasmado.

- Y dinos, quien es. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Bueno, Astrid es..

- ¿Que yo soy qué, Hipo? - Preguntó Astrid detrás de él.

- ¿Que hacen aquí ustedes? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- Veníamos del bar. - Respondió Astrid nuevamente.

- Pero si el bar queda para el otro lado. - Contestó Patapez.

- Sabes, aquí hay millones de bares. - Respondió Brutilda con ironía.

- Bueno, ¿Que decían de mi? - Preguntó Astrid mirando a Hipo.

- Pasa que.. Decíamos que... Les contaba que eres mi vecina. - Dijo Hipo algo nervioso.

Astrid miró extrañada al joven Haddock. Asintió a lo que dijo pero aún no le creía.

- Bueno, ¿iban para casa? Las puedo llevar.. - Dijo Hipo.

- No, está bien. No iremos caminando. - Dijo Astrid.

- Nos vemos en casa entonces. - Dijo Brutilda.

Vieron como las chicas se iban alejando, hasta que ya no pudieron verlas mas. Entonces, fue ahí cuando Hipo confesó.

- Astrid era la bailarina!

- ¿Que? - Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó Patapez.

- La vi, chicos! Era ella enfrente mío! - Hipo trató de insistir.

- Entonces... - Dijo Patán, pero luego no dijo nada mas.

- ¿Entonces qué, Patán? - Preguntó Hipo.

- No, es ahí donde ella trabajaba. - Volvió a decir. - Hay que mantener un secreto así.

- Tal vez le gusta hacer eso pero no quiere que sepan quien es. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Debe ser eso... - Dijo Hipo algo pensativo. - Hablando de otra cosa, si que estuvo bueno! - Exclamó con alegría al recordarlo.

- Oh si! Esas chicas estaban para morirse. - Dijo Patán.

- Si, muy buen lugar! Las camareras eran muy cariñosas. - Dijo Patapez.

- Si, ah! miren allí está el auto. Subamos. - Dijo Brutacio dirigiéndose a la limusina.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y subieron al auto. Llegaron a casa algo cansados, así que subieron las escaleras y se acostaron a dormir. Bueno, solamente Patapez durmió. Brutacio se quedó en la habitación pero haciendo otras cosas, Hipo estaba en la entrada de su casa con su dragón, no podía dormir después de esa noche; y Patán estaba en sentado en el pasillo de la casa esperando algo o _alguien_.

Fuera de la casa, Hipo caminó hasta la entrada y al asomarse pudo ver a dos chicas llegando. Eran Astrid y Brutilda. Se despidieron y cada cual fue hacia su casa, bueno, Brutilda hacia la casa de Hipo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera verlo, Hipo y Chimuelo entraron lentamente a la casa y fueron hacia su habitación. Pasaron por el pasillo, miró a Patán y rodó sus ojos, haciendo que su primo riera. Entró a la pieza y se paró frente a la ventana y de pronto, sintió el portazo.

Brutilda subió lentamente por las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Caminó por el pasillo y vio a Patán sentado fuera de su habitación mirándola. Ella trató de no prestarle atención y entró a su cuarto.

Patán estaba decidido en averiguar porqué tanto misterio con su amiga, además, debía saber si a quien vio en el club se trataba de esta persona. Se paró lentamente y miró por la cerradura de la puerta. Vio que había dejado una bolsa de cartón en su cama. La chica volvió a mirar el interior de la bolsa y luego caminó para salir del cuarto. Patán se corrió hábilmente del lugar y se paró contra la pared disimuladamente esperando la salida de la gemela.

La chica miró para su izquierda asegurando que no hubiera nadie, aunque no podía ver mucho ya que las luces estaban apagadas y solo unas elegantes velas alumbraban algunas partes del pasillo. Se volvió y miró a su derecha, entonces se encontró con Patán frente a ella. Se asustó un poco, pero no le dijo nada. No quería hablar con él, así que caminó y caminó hasta perderse de vista completamente.

El joven vikingo no lo pensó dos veces y entró directamente al cuarto de su amiga. Encendió una luz para poder ver mejor las cosas, encontró la bolsa y miró su interior. Se sorprendió al ver lo que había; era un antifaz, ese que usó la chica que estuvo en el club. Algunas plumas desparramadas y otras cosas. Sonrió y comenzó a reír, con aire de orgullo en su rostro. Se recostó en su cama, calmándose y pensado en que traía muerta a su vieja amiga, no lo podía creer pero era así.

Entonces sintió que abrían la puerta. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y pudo ver a Brutilda entrando y mirándolo desde la puerta. Ella no traía su pantalón. ¿Porqué estaba así? Patán la miró de arriba a bajo, pero ella solo cerró la puerta y se acercó a él preguntando desesperada que hacía él en su cuarto.

- ¿Que haces con eso? - Preguntó ella entre gritos.

- Venía a averiguar si lo que vi en el bar era cierto. - Dijo él algo nervioso.

- ¿Que? ¿En el bar? - Preguntó ella. - ¿De que hablas?

- Hablo de que tú, Astrid y Amber eran las que estaban bailando. - Dijo él un poco mas confiado.

- ¡No digas estupideces! - Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

- Eras tú. - Volvió a decir él, acercándose un poco mas a Brutilda. - Te vi.

- Que no. - Insistió ella. - ¿Por qué no sales del cuarto?

- ¿Y si mejor me explicas ese baile en frente mío? - Contestó Patán en un susurro. - No me creas tan idiota, se que me quieres.

Brutilda se tranquilizó al escuchar eso. Miró a los ojos a su amigo y luego bajó la mirada, quería saber donde terminaría todo eso.

- ¿Que pasará ahora? - Preguntó Patán.

- Es lo que me estoy preguntando. - Contestó Brutilda y luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

Patán tomó con sus manos delicadamente el mentón de la chica, y trató que ésta lo mirara a los ojos... Esos hermosos ojos azules que dejaban ver felicidad y curiosidad.

Al mirar esos bellos y profundos ojos, un recuerdo se presentó tan rápido como parpadear. Un tímido y dulce momento de su infancia, que le recodaba cuando comenzó esa larga amistad...

_~Flash Back~_

_Era una tarde de invierno en el viejo Berk. A esas horas de la tarde la gente salía a hacer sus mandados y a comprar su rica comida o a juntar leña para la fría noche. _

_Una hermosa mujer caminaba por los senderos de la aldea, lucía algo cansada y fastidiada. ¿Por que sería? Al parecer, sus dos hermosos y desastrosos hijos gemelos que llevaba a cada lado de si. Ellos eran como cualquier otro par de hermanos: peleaban, discutían, se pegaban y gritaban. Si no fuera porque ambos eran hermosos, ese par sería un desastre, ya que ambos disponían de una energía que no se acababa nunca y podían enloquecer la aldea peor de lo que lo hacía el pequeño Hipo. _

_La mujer se encontraba con su esposo en una tienda. Recibió a su marido con un pequeño beso, sus hijos abrazaron a su padre con mucho cariño y unas grandes sonrisas. Pero luego se despidieron de ambos y se dirigieron al pequeño parque que había en la aldea. Era un lugar donde podían jugar tranquilamente los niños de esa edad. _

_Corrieron hasta llegar a unas hamacas, pero claro, los dos gemelos comenzaron a pelear por la mejor de las hamacas._

_- ¡Tonto! ¡Yo llegué primero! - Gritó Brutilda tomando una de las sogas de la hamaca._

_- Sueña, yo estaba primero. - Dijo su hermano, tirando de la otra soga. - Esto no es para niñas débiles, vamos, ve con mamá! _

_- No iré a ningún lado, tú ve con mamá! - Contestó la pequeña niña. _

_Ambos comenzaron una pelea en la fría nieve, uno se tiró arriba de otro, girando y girando sin saber a donde iban. Hasta que los pies de alguien los detuvieron. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, pudieron ver quien obstruía su camino. _

_- Acio ¿Por qué siempre peleas con tu hermana? - Dijo un pequeño niño. _

_- ¡Patán! Que bueno que estés aquí. - Gritó Brutacio de emoción al ver a su buen amigo. - Ven vamos a jugar por ahí. _

_Brutacio caminó con su amigo dejando a su hermana sola en el parque. Brutilda se enojó al principio, se sentó en el frío suelo y esperó y esperó, tal vez que su madre o su padre fueran a buscarla. Tal vez que su hermano volviera a pedirle disculpas, para luego golpearlo. _

_El sol se estaba ocultando casi, por eso la niña se inquietó. Estaba algo asustada y nerviosa, tanto que comenzó a llorar. Estaba sola allí, sin compañías. Para que nadie la viera así, agachó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, y trató no pensar mas._

_Hasta que alguien llegó._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? - __Preguntó el chico. _

_Brutilda levantó la cabeza, y con los ojos húmedos vio al chico que hacía unos momentos, se había ido con su hermano. Era Patán en frente de ella. Luego de un segundo, reaccionó y corrió la mirada, no podía dejar que la vieran llorar. Seguramente, luego se burlarían._

_- No... No estaba llorando. - Dijo la pequeña rubia. _

_- Vamos, tenes los ojos brillantes, a mi también me pasa eso, pero solo cuando lloro. - Dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado. _

_- Pero.. ¿No te apena llorar cerca de alguien? - Preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad._

_- Si, hay veces que sí, pero si hay que llorar, pues... Lloraré. Si hay que reír, reiré. ¿Entiendes? - Dijo él con una sonrisa._

_- Si... ¿Y que haces aquí? Yo te vi que estabas con Acio. - Contestó nuevamente triste._

_- Estaba. Pero me sentí algo culpable por dejarte aquí sola. ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? - Preguntó él con una agradable sonrisa, tan dulce, tan dulce.. _

_- ¿Y si los demás chicos no me quieren? Yo sería un estorbo. - Volvió a decir ella._

_- Claro que no, una cara bonita nunca es un estorbo. _

_Ilda se sorprendió al escuchar esto último. Lo volvió a mirar, y éste estaba con un rojizo leve en sus pómulos. Sonriendo como siempre. Ella sonrió, estaba agradecida porque este amigo le había levantado el ánimo. Algo apenada, pidió que se levantaran y fueran tranquilos a jugar. _

_Patán, como buen gesto, tomó la mano de su nueva amiga y caminaron juntos hacia donde los demás niños jugaban felizmente. _

_Ese fue el comienzo de su amistad, una amistad que hasta hoy se muestra firme y dulcemente a plena vista._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Ambos mirándose trataron de entender lo que pasaría después. Luego de estar un momento unidos por sus penetrantes y profundas miradas, decidieron hacer lo que sentían. Si tenían el coraje y las fuerzas.

Pero pareció que esa timidez que todos tenemos, impidió un gran paso para estos dos enamorados.

- Sabes, mejor me iré a dormir. - Dijo Patán soltando a la chica y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo? - Preguntó ella, algo confundida.

- No estamos haciendo nada ¿Esta bien? - Respondió él, con un tono algo fuerte. - Basta de confusiones. - Patán tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, sin mirarla a los ojos le dijo - Hasta mañana.

Brutilda quedó pasmada por esto. Que había pasado. Que estaba haciendo. Estaba entre dos caminos distintos y no sabía cual tomar. Rendirse a la idea de saber que pasa entre ellos dos e ir a buscarlo, o quedarse en su cuarto y dejar que ese instante se borrara de sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas. Tenía un tiempo muy corto para pensarlo.

Entonces, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, la sacó de sus dudas y pensamientos. Y entonces, pasó.

- ¡Patán!

* * *

><p>Uyyyyyyyyy como me costó escribir estoo ee :P Jjaaja, espero que les guste muchoo y quedó algo así, en suspenso :D<p>

Bueno, trato de seguir tooooodo, espero que les llame la atención ! Espero sus comentarios, y ESPARTANO, gracias por siempre estar atento en este fic! Sos muy buuuueeno, eh! :D

Bye, PEOPLE! ;)


	8. La decisión de Brutilda Parte 2

Brutilda abrió rápidamente la puerta y miró por doquier, buscando rastro de su amigo. Volvió a llamar su nombre en la oscuridad de la noche. De pronto sintió que la agarraban de su muñeca, entonces giró estrepitosamente poniéndose en contacto con esta persona. Sin decir una palabra, tomó a esa persona del rostro y si esperar mas actuó.

Rosó levemente sus labios contra los de esa persona, sin importar qué. Era lo que estaba esperando hacer con Patán, por mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos pero aún así no pudo ver nada.

Luego de unos segundos, se distanciaron un poco para poder decir algo.

- No se quien eres pero besas bien.

Ella retrocedió con espanto. Esa voz tan conocida y no era Patán. ¿Que rayos acababa de hacer? Entonces, alguien encendió una luz, y pudo ver con horror a quien acababa de besar.

- ¿¡Acio que estás haciendo! - Gritó con espanto la gemela.

- ¡Tu me acabas de besar! - Volvió a gritar él.

Entonces, ambos hermanos comenzaron a gritar y escupir por todos lados. Estaban avergonzados y con mucho asco al recordar eso. ¿Que habían hecho? Patán miró con indiferencia a ambos y dijo..

- No lo puedo creer, besas hasta a tu hermano pero ¿a mi no?

- ¡No, que asco! - Exclamó Brutilda teniéndose contra la pared.

- Eres una idiota! - Gritó Brutacio! - Diag! Es lo mas asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi vida.

- No lo digas. - Respondió ella.

Los tres fueron hacia sus habitaciones, disgustados por aquella situación. Mala suerte tenían, si.

Pasó una semana. Las cosas en la casa de Hipo seguían igual de locas como siempre. No había mucha charla entre los dos gemelos, se sentían mal al mirarse. Decidieron olvidar esa horrenda situación.

Esa noche tendrían que tocar otra vez en el bar de Estoico, el que pronto estaría por llegar a su hogar. Entonces, ahora si tendrían que aprovechar esto al máximo. Pero a sus maneras, ya que estaban algo distanciados últimamente, luego de que Brutilda tenía ese grupo de amigas, pasaran esas cosas del destino, tan mal calculadas y de las cuales se avergonzaban cada vez que lo recordaban.

La tarde era gris. El sol no se mostraba, solo ese resplandor pálido que entristece a muchos. No había llovido aún, pero seguro que alguna leve llovizna caería pronto.

Brutacio estaba en El Calabozo jugando vídeo juegos con Patapez y Patán. Esperaban a que Hipo viniera con la comida chatarra, como siempre, el joven Haddock tenía que ir por la comida.

Algo descontrolado, entró a la sala. Las bolsas de papas y galletas tapaban su rostro, y caminaba lentamente hasta que dejó caer todo al piso y se sentó rápidamente en el suelo.

- Patán me olvidé las sodas, ve a buscarlas. - Dijo Hipo algo cansado.

- ¿Y porqué no vas tú? - Preguntó su primo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

- Iré yo. Si sigo un rato mas aquí me quedarán los ojos como cubos. - Dijo Brutacio mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente.

- Que buen amigo tengo. - Dijo Patán sonriendo.

El rubio Vikingo rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta subir la pequeña escalera. Cruzó lentamente las espaciadas salas de la mansión, contemplándola como si fuera el primer día.

Caminó sin ganas apoyándose contra la fina pared, hasta darse cuenta que escuchaba una voz femenina, que no abundaba normalmente en esa casa. Tan conocida era esa voz, tan hermosa. No era su hermana, ni la chica que trabajaba allí. Era la voz que le alegraba el alma al oírla.

Siguió caminando por un pasillo y se asomó lentamente hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta. Entonces, allí pudo verla, a ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Estúpidamente, sonrió.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - Preguntó Brutacio. - Amber. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica giró rápidamente, y para su sorpresa, encontró a un hermoso Vikingo rubio, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Brutacio. - Amber sonrió. - Estoy con tu hermana, me dijo que Hipo le había permitido que yo estuviera aquí. - Contestó amablemente.

Brutacio miró de arriba hacia abajo a su bella amiga.

- ¿Y tu que hacías? - Preguntó ella.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia Amber.

- Estaba en El Calabozo con los chicos, jugando un poco.

- ¿El Calabozo? - Preguntó Amber - ¿De que se trata?

-Se trata de una habitación llena de juegos y diversión. ¿Quieres venir?

- Me encantaría. - Contestó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

El joven Vikingo volvió hacia atrás. Olvidando lo que tenía que llevar y entró nuevamente a la sala. Al verlo sin las sodas, sus amigos reclamaron desagradablemente, y luego, saludaron a Amber.

Patán estaba algo fastidioso, pero aún así tubo que ir él mismo por las sodas.

Caminó por el angosto pasillo e hizo el mismo recorrido que su amigo, pero este si llegó hasta la cocina. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y buscó las botellas, las sacó y salió de la sala. Entonces al salir, se chocó con esa persona que no quería chocar.

Brutilda.

Esta estaba justo entrando a la cocina pero Patán la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Patán.

- Bien.

- ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar y a almorzar? - Preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

- No.. No tenía hambre. - Contestó casi sin mirarlo.

Brutilda entró a la cocina y éste lo siguió.

- Claro, y ahora vuelves. Deberías haber comido hoy a la mañana. - Insistió el mientras la seguía.

Ella río.

- Pero te digo que no tenía hambre. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Se apoyó contra el refrigerador mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

- Estamos en El Calabozo jugando. ¿Tú estabas con Amber, cierto?

- Si, pero la perdí de vista. ¿Como sabes?

- Ella está allí con tu hermano. - Patán miró como ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada. - ¿Está todo bien entré tu y él no?

- Supongo que si...

Patán dio unos pasos hacia adelante y miró fijamente a su amiga. Con su brazo izquierdo la mantuvo junto al refrigerador y le habló.

- ¿Y entre nosotros? - Preguntó Patán con una sonrisa. - Hacía mucho que no hablábamos y quiero estar bien contigo.

- Pues entonces así estamos bien. - Dijo ella sonriendo. - Esto es estúpido ¿si? - Dijo mientras se corría de ese lugar. - Es tan incomodo, vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- ¡Bueno! Es lo que trato de hacer, pero te agarran los nervios. - Dijo algo enojado.

- ¿Que nervios? - Contestó ella enojada.

- Eso! Lo que te está pasando. Te estoy hablando tranquilamente y te vuelves una bestia contra mi!

- No, no digas cosas que no son! Yo estoy plenamente calmada. - Dijo Brutilda mientras ponía ambos brazos en su cadera.

- Esta bien! Entonces esto queda aquí y está todo bien.

- ¿Esto que? Nunca pasó nada. - Dijo ella fríamente.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... Me voy. - Dijo Patán mientras salía de la cocina.

...

Mientras tanto, en El Calabozo...

Hipo estaba sentando mientras miraba jugar muy felizmente a sus tres amigos. Estaba demasiado aburrido, así que salió de la habitación diciendo que volvería pronto.

Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta la sala principal. Acarició a su negro dragón que dormitaba tranquilamente en uno de los sofás. Tomó un abrigo del perchero y salió de su casa. No sabía a donde iría, solo quería caminar tranquilamente y despejar su mente. Tal vez así encontraría alguna otra forma de divertirse.

Caminó por la limpia vereda de cemento y miró a unos niños jugar mientras pisaban las crujientes y anaranjadas hojas otoñales que caían de los arboles desnudos. Esta tierna escena le traía recuerdos, de cuando el vivía en la pequeña aldea. Siguió su camino y llegó hasta un parque, se sentó en un banco y sonrió al ver a dos felices parejas pasar por delante de él. Hipo pensó en Astrid, la única chica que lo hacía soñar cada noche.

Entonces, alguien tocó su hombro y lo sacó de sus pensamientos..

- Hipo !

El castaño giró y sonrió algo sorprendido al ver a Astrid junto a él.

- Astrid! ¿Como estás? - Preguntó muy contento. - Siéntate, ven.

- Bien. - Contestó ella y luego se sentó en el banco. - ¿Que haces por aquí solo? - Preguntó algo apenada. No era de naturaleza interesarse en asuntos ajenos.

- Bueno, en casa me volvieron locos así que decidí dar un paseo. - Contestó con una sonrisa. - ¿Tú?

- Lo mismo.. Y este parque trae lindos recuerdos, lo que hace que me valla a otra realidad, mejor que ésta en la que vivo. - Dijo Astrid con aire de tristeza.

- Disculpa mi curiosidad pero.. ¿De que hablas? ¿Que es lo que te pone triste? - Preguntó con mucho cuidado.

- Bueno, la persona que soy o que creo ser. - Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano contra su cara. - ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, no? - Preguntó haciéndolo obvio, ella hablaba del bar.

Hipo bajó la mirada algo apenado y trató de pensar su respuesta. Casi todo apuntaba a ese trabajo que tanto ocultaba. Quería decirle, pero temía que Astrid se sintiera ofendida y lo dejara. Por otro lado, no sabía que otras "personas" podría llegar a ser.

- Si te soy sincero, no quiero hacerme falsas ideas sobre ti. Pero puedo darte un consejo: Si no eres feliz con quien eres ahora mismo, es porque no estás siendo sincera contigo misma... O con alguien mas.. Si te gusta algo, solo hazlo y no tengas miedo a lo que puedan llegar a pensar.

Astrid pensó muy bien lo que éste le acababa de decir...

- ¿Que es lo que te inquieta? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Estoy haciendo algo que, si mis padres supieran, seguro les daría un infarto. - Dijo seriamente.

- ¡Es tu secreto! - Dijo Hipo soltando una leve carcajada. - Y es tu vida, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

- Si... Lo se, pero siento que si ellos se enteraran de lo que hago, sentiría una gran decepción al decepcionarlos a ellos.

Hipo la miró con atención, escuchando cada palabra que ella decía.

- Eso me hace pensar que nunca llegaré a algo serio en la vida.

- Sea lo que sea, es tu vida y es tu camino. Si estás segura de lo que quieres, podrás conseguir lo que quieras.

- ¡Ese es el problema, Hipo! No se que es lo que realmente quiero.

Ambos callaron.

Miraron una hoja caer lentamente hasta chocar contra el suelo. Hipo se puso algo serio y miró a los ojos a la rubia. Entonces algo nerviosa, habló.

- ¿Lo sientes inalcanzable? - Preguntó.

- Si - Contestó Astrid.

- ¿Te sientes como que eres un inútil y que nunca lo lograrás? Ese sueño está tan lejos. - Volvió a decir eso.

- Si Hipo... ¿Pero tú de que estás hablando?

- Creo que es tiempo de decirte.

- ¿Decirme que? - Preguntó con intriga.

- Bueno... En mi caso, mi problemas es que... Hay una chica que me encanta. He estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vi, pero no se como decirle. - Hipo estaba algo nervioso.

Astrid miró algo extrañada a Hipo, pero luego comprendió de quien hablaba.

- ¿No se lo dirías? - Preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa.

- Es que... No se si ella siente lo mismo por mi.. Y si me arriesgo, tal vez no me quiera. - Dijo Hipo algo decepcionado.

- ¿Como sabes? No lo haz intentado aún.

- ¿Que me aconsejas? - Dijo Hipo acercándose a ella y con una mirada muy tierna.

Los pómulos blanquecinos de la rubia Vikinga tomaron un color rosado, y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Yo te aconsejaría, que lo hagas cuanto antes. - Contestó Astrid dulcemente, algo que ella nunca hacía. No era de su naturaleza.

- Y luego tu me dices que es lo que te molesta. Así estaremos a mano. - Dijo él. Astrid asintió y estrechó su mano con él. - Bueno.. Astrid... Sabes, alguien te quiere... Alguien te espera... Alguien te sueña.. Y tú no sabes que soy yo.

Astrid miró sorprendida a Hipo al escuchar esas hermosas palabras. Sabía que algo así diría, pero no que lo haría sonar tan hermoso.

Pensó que si, que algo de éste chico le atraía muchisimo. Gracias a su curiosidad, Astrid quería conocerlo aún mas, y eso hacía que de alguna manera, ella cayera enamorada del joven Haddock.

- ¿Soy yo? - Preguntó ridícula.

- Siempre. - Hipo sonrió con algo de pena, pero estaba feliz por haberlo dicho. - Si no te lo decía yo, seguramente Patán o Brutacio lo hubieran hecho por mi. - Entonces, río.

- Bueno, ya que tú me contaste ese secreto, puedo decirte el mío. Aunque yo creo que ya te diste cuenta. - Dijo ella. - ¿Sabes donde paso las noches trabajando?

- ¿En ese Club Nocturno? - Preguntó él, empujándola suavemente con su hombro.

- Si, en ese. - Dijo Astrid sonriendo y devolviendo ese empujón. - Me encanta poner bobos a tipos babosos. Siento que puedo controlarlos.

- ¿Como a mi? - Preguntó Hipo.

- Exactamente así. - Dijo ella riendo. - Esa noche estabas interesante.

- ¿Interesante? ¿Como es eso?

- Me gustaste. - Confesó ella mientras volvía a mirar la calle.

Hipo no resistió mas esas ganas que tenía a su vecina. Quería besarla ahora mismo. Ya sabía que le gustó en algún momento, le confesó lo que sentía... ¿Algo podía perder?

Entonces, abrasó fuertemente a Astrid, mirándola a los ojos y acercándose lentamente.

- Luego cuéntame si te sigo gustando.

El joven Haddock se dejó llevar y besó a su hermosa vecina. Estas radiantes ganas de besarla que guardaba por años, por fin las estaba saciando esa hermosa tarde de otoño.

Astrid estaba algo sorprendida, pero aún así se dejó llevar. Después de todo, él es un chico del que se puede estar segura, de lo poco que conocía, rescataba de él esa buena persona que era.

Correspondió al beso apasionado y abrasó fuertemente a Hipo. Estaban profundamente enamorados ambos y por fin había llegado el día en que podían expresar ese cariño que se tenían.

Hipo no sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que debía salir a caminar. Tal vez fue la estúpida y egoísta manera de ser de sus amigos, esa de no escucharlo nunca. Tal vez, de alguna manera, algo tenían que ver.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión...

- ¡BRUTACIO ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPAS! - Gritó Amber con la boca llena de nachos.

- ¡No es cierto! - Gritó él.

- Si, me estás tirando hacia atrás! Me golpeas el control y no puedo jugar correctamente! - Volvió a gritar.

- Es porque te voy ganando!

- No mientas. - Dijo ella sonriendole.

Brutacio miró seriamente a Amber.

- Tienes queso en la cara.

- ¿No te gusta así? - Preguntó ella riendo.

- No. - Contestó cortante y siguió jugando a los videos.

- Limpia mi cara entonces.

- ¿Quien te crees que soy? ¿tu sirviente? Ademas no tengo nada para limpiarte.

- Lengua.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó él algo asombrado.

- Con la lengua. - Repitió ella, sonriendo.

Brutacio miró a Amber muy extrañado. No sabía que hacer, hasta que Patapez gritó..

- Hazlo, tonto!

Él sin pensarlo, cerró sus ojos y acercó su boca hacia la nariz de la chica, donde tenía un gran manchón de queso derretido. Lentamente y casi disfrutando, pasó su lengua limpiando cada rastro que ese queso amarillento. Amber reía por las cosquillas al sentir esa húmeda y templada lengua en la punta de su nariz.

Cuando se apartó, notó que ambos estaban realmente cerca. Ambos sonriendo como bobos. Amber, sin dejar de ver a los hermosos ojos de Brutacio, agarró un pequeño nacho con mucho queso y lo puso cerca de su boca para que éste lo comiera. Claro, el gemelo era un bruto para todo y por eso manchó sus labios con el tibio queso, ese delicioso queso.

Amber solo se acercó rápidamente y pasó su lengua lentamente por los labios del Vikingo, haciendo que este jugara con ella y luego terminaran en un apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto en la sala...

- Patán ven aquí. - Gritó Brutilda.

- ¿Que? ¿Me quieres seguir confundiendo? - Preguntó algo enojado.

- No, no quiero eso. Quiero que entre nosotros esté todo bien. - Dijo ella.

- Ya nada está bien. Las cosas terminan en un punto, no en algo sin terminar.

Patán siguió caminando por el pasillo, y Brutilda lo siguió.

- Patán.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Preguntó por última vez y muy enojado.

- ¡A mi no me gritas!

- ¿Por qué no? Yo haré lo que QUIERA! Y si quiero te grito.

Brutilda estaba muy frustrada con esta situación.

- No me gritas!

- Si, te grito!

- Basta! - Gritaron ambos.

Patán y Brutilda dieron media vuelta y se dieron la espalda. Luego volvieron a mirarse pero sin saber que decir, solo actuaron.

Ella rápidamente lo tomó y lo besó, como tanto quería. Él se dejó llevar, era lo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fue de esos besos tan apasionados que terminan en una silla o en el suelo. No les importaría si los veían, ellos solo querían disfrutar ese esperado momento.

* * *

><p>POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN LO TERMINÉ! AY POR DIOS! qe falta de inspiración que tengo! u.u DISCULPEN. Tuve de esas semanas en que ya no te importa nada mas, y les juro que hace mucho que quería terminar el capitulo y no podía, por diossssssss! Pero por lo menos ahí está!<p>

Le dedico este capitulo a TheOnlyNightFury que quería algo de HIPO/ASTRID. :D Y gracias por los comentarios!

Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero enserio la inspiración NO LLEGABA! Y leyendo unos fics, me volvió a llegar :D Eso es lo bueno.

Bueno, espero continuaaaaaaar pronto ! :D Por lo menos en este capitulo casi todos encontraron a su media NARANJA. No como yo, soy una Forever Alone xD JAJAJJA (en caso amoroso) - Bueno, nos leemos, PEOPLE! ;)


	9. Que Idiota Te Hace El Amor

_**¡Atención! Para leer este capitulo es necesario que, usted magnifico lector, esté escuchando la balada romántica "Stand By Me" por el artista que mas les gusta, pero yo les recomiendo Stevie Wonder. **_

* * *

><p>El beso se siguió prolongando. Ilda pensó en la rareza de la situación. Siempre quiso a Patán como un buen amigo o un hermano, pero no recordaba cuando comenzó a gustarle. Le pareció incomodo pero luego de que éste la sostuviera con mas firmeza, dejó los nervios en cualquier otro lugar donde no molestaran.<p>

Por parte de Patán, el se sentía bárbaro. Con un fuego recorriendo su interior, se estaba sintiendo un muchacho mas fuerte. Sonrío mientras acercaba a su compañera mas cerca de si, y traba de besarla con mas pasión. Se podría decir que había azúcar flotando por todo el lugar.

En cambio, Chimuelo se acercó curioso a observar la comprometedora situación de los inquilinos. Soltó un bufido de repugnancia y se fue caminando altanero por la escalera.

El caminar del animal era tan tranquilo y sereno, pareciera que disfrutaba la caminata lenta o era muy perezoso. Buscó algo con que entretenerse, pero arriba no encontró a su amigo, así que volvió a la sala, y giró su cabeza en busca de algo. Encontró a los dos tontos de hoy que seguían haciendo... Cosas que no entendía. ¿Se estarían peleando? ¿Jugando? Parecía que estaban comiendo, entre ellos. ¿Que sería?

Volvió en su dirección y se dirigió hacia El Calabozo. Lentamente entró para volver a encontrarse a otros dos tontos en la misma situación que los dos tontos de la sala.

El dragón se escandalizó y salió como endemoniado de allí. Pues los dos tontos estaban mas escandalizados que el. solo se veían movimientos borrosos de sus bocas, juntas.

En un momento, el rubio vikingo se detuvo y miró a su compañera, tratando de respirar normalmente.

- _Dime... - _Comenzó y la besó rápidamente. - _¿Quien te dio permiso de meter tu lengua en mi boca? _

Morrison acarició los largos y rubios cabellos de su amigo, y lo miró sensualmente.

- _¿Quien te crees que soy? ¿La Reina para pedir permiso? _

La chica lo volvió a besar y con un movimiento ágil rodó encima de él y siguió besándolo.

Se puede ver como ambos quedaron solos en la habitación, sin enterarse de la presencia de Patapez en la sala, que los veía atentamente mientras comía chocolates.

Siguiendo con la caminata del reptil, éste ahora se encontraba yendo hacia la sala de estar nuevamente. Se volvió a encontrar con esos dos tontos, pero ahora estaban mas calmados. Estaban sentados en el gran sofá mirándose uno al otro, con una sonrisa idiota en sus rostros.

Chimuelo rascó la puerta y enseguida apareció la ama de llaves a abrirle.

Salió caminando altanero y se quedó esperando a su dueño en la puerta, cuando vio que Hipo no volvía solo, como acostumbraba. Venia acompañado de la vecina.

El dragón izo un gesto de felicidad al verlo, pero su dueño solo pasó, le acarició levemente el lomo, y entró a su casa abrazado a la joven.

El negro animal resopló y dejó caer su cabeza como gesto de cansancio y se quedó sentado en la puerta de su casa mirando las hojas del árbol que caían.

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado. Se que es muy corto, pero hasta acá llega mi imaginación.<p>

Lo abandoné un tiempo largo por temas escolares y porque la vida real me lleva a otros conceptos.. No se si captan.

Pero volví a FF y leí los nuevos Reviews de esta historia y la quise continuar. Así que voy a tratar de seguirla lo mas continuo posible.

Saludos . (:


	10. Cita en el cine

Cita en el cine: ¡1, 2 ULTRAVIOLENTO!

Los meses pasaron, y esta es la parte donde comienzo narrando que todo había seguido igual de bien, con algunos rasgos de violencia o pasión que interrumpían en la vida diaria de los jóvenes.

Era el año '71, el punk seguía creciendo, como el odio de estos a la sociedad y a la monarquía, como la cresta de algunos y los cigarrillos de otros.

Pero algo especial iba a ocurrir este año, algo que a Brutacio y a su grupo de amigos les movía el suelo. Habían esperado por el estreno de este filme desde que anunciaron su trailer en la tele y quedaron shokeados por ver tanta majestuosidad en siete minutos de trailer. Toda su ideología y amor por la vida se veían reflejados en la película del año, que se estrenaba esta noche.

El timbre retumbó entre las paredes de lujosa mansión, lo que siguió con una mujer yendo hacia el hall a abrir la puerta. El frío invernal londinense entró como una bala al corazón, y con él también el chico rubio que nombré hace un rato, restregando sus manos entre sí, dándose calor así mismo. Corrió hacía el sofá que daba a la chimenea y se recostó, esperando a que sus amigos llegaran. Le pidió un café a la amable sirvienta y siguió con lo suyo.

Un segundo después se escucharon los estremecedores pasos arrastrados de ya saben que bestia animal, que bajaba las escaleras, escalón por escalón, con su peculiar pesadez, inconfundible.

- Chimuelo, arrastrado bicho. - Dijo el vikingo, a lo que el dragón se acercó a él.

Y con un sonido de desagrado, el reptil se echó en su alfombra, en frente del ardiente fuego. Entonces, volvieron a escucharse los pasos en las escaleras, se escuchaban como si fueran 20 pies. Brutació dio media vuelta y vio a sus amigos, mas bien, a Hipo, Astrid, Patán y Patapez que bajaban a toda marcha.

- Ey, ¿cuando llegaste? - Preguntó Patán en un tono de bienvenida.

- Hace unos minutos, ¿están listos? - Contestó el rubio.

- Siempre. - Musitó Patapez, y los demás asintieron. - Dime, ¿A que hora es el estreno?

- Que ya te dije mil veces! - Respondió Astrid - Es ahora a las nueve y media. ¿Y donde está Brutilda y Amber?

- Venían detrás mío, se habrán ido a comprar algo, quien sabe... - Contestó Brutacio.

- Son las ocho y cuarto, ¿que hacemos? - Preguntó Hipo, entrando en conversación.

- Mirá! Yo me pedí un café con leche, y hasta que no me lo tome no pienso hacer nada.

- ¡QUE SEAN DOS, MARIANNE! - Gritó Patapez.

Mientras tanto, los amigos se sentaron en ronda alrededor del fuego, conversando y esperando a que llegaran las dos chicas que faltaban.

Éstas dos se había retrasado mientras caminaban por la calle y encontraron una tienda de pircings y tatuajes. Amber quiso comprar otro aro para su ombligo, cosa que llamó totalmente la atención de Brutilda. Ambas decidieron que volverían otro día, a concluir ese asunto del ombligo.

- Bueno, está decidido! Me voy a abrir el ombligo! - Exclamó Brutilda con total seguridad.

- Me parece bien, duele un poco, ¿eso cambia tu perspectiva?

- No, el dolor no me da miedo.

- Esperemos - Contestó Amber - Cambiando de tema, no puedo creer que se estrene HOY La Naranja Mecánica. Estuve esperando este día hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Yo también, Amber! McDowell es... Es un tipo tan sexy. Me vuelve loca. - Dijo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, ruborizándose. - Me muero por estar en el cine. ¡Vamos! ¡Apuremos!

Llegando a la casa se cruzaron con un viejo conocido de Amber. Algo que a ésta le desagradó bastante. Ilda pudo notarlo en su rostro.

- Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte, Amber.

Dijo el tipo que se apoyaba en una pared de la casa de Hipo.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Steven? - Preguntó Amber retrocediendo un paso.

- Solo estaba pateando* por estos pagos y aquí te he encontrado. - Contestó el tal Steven.

- ¿Quien es este, Amber? - Preguntó Brutilda mirando con recelo al tipo.

- ¿No le has hablado de tu querido novio, Amberlú? - Contestó Steven acercandose a Amber.

- ¡Que no eres mi novio! Hace tiempo dejaste de serlo. Ahora, me disculpas, pero hay alguien esperandome en esta casa.

- ¿Así tan facil me olvidas, perra? - Y luego sonrió.

Amber no hizo caso a esto y entró a la casa de Hipo, pero antes de pasar le dijo a Ilda:

- Ni una palabra de ésto a Tacio, ¿Ok?

- ¿Pero que cara...? ¿¡Le estás metiendo los cuernos con este imbécil y quieres que me calle?

- Shhh! - Amber tapó la boca de Ilda con sus manos. - ¡Que no! Este fue algo asi como el tipo con quien yo salía pero me di cuenta que era un tonto y lo dejé, tiempo después conocí a tu hermano que es mucho mejor que ésta mugre y quiero algo bueno con él. ¿Si?

- ah... Esta bien.

Entonces, Marianne llegó para abrirles la puerta.

Al entrar a la enorme y cálida mansión, Brutacio y Patán recibieron cariñosamente a sus chicas.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, podemos ir. - Anunció el dueño de la casa. - No se olviden de nada. - Dijo Hipo mientras se ponía un gorro.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos... - Alentó Astrid saliendo de la casa junto a sus amigos.

Y juntos caminaron por las frías calles de Londres, invadiendo el centro con tonterías y juegos, risas y algún que otro beso, entre las parejas. Pero cuando llegaron al cine, no lo podían creer. Había una fila enorme para comprar los boletos.

Luego de un tiempo de esperar, consiguieron los boletos y entraron al cine. Todos fueron juntos pero en la sala se separaron y cada cual fue para un sitio distinto. Tacio y Amber se fueron atrás, Patapez, Hipo y Astrid al medio y Patán e Ilda adelante a la izquierda. La sala estaba completamente llena, y nadie podía esperar a ver la película. Aunque otros tenían sus propios planes.

Patán solo pensaba en el momento que las luces se irían y comenzara a jugar con Ilda. Y ese momento había llegado. Las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar, las imagenes corrían, era espectacular.

Luego de una hora, Brutacio se limitó a hablar, bajito...

- Hasta ahora la pelicula está... espectacular.

- Lo se, Tacio. Es una obra de ARTE.

- Tu eres también una obra de arte, Amberlú. - Se holló detras de ella. Era la voz de Steven.

- ¿Que dices? - Gritó exaltado Brutacio, mirando horrible al muchacho detras suyo.

- Que mi novia es una obra de arte.

Bueno, antes que me puteen, volvio esté fic! SIIII :D

No? okay. :(

Si, ya se, ya se... ME RETRASÉ COMO DOS AÑOS. Pero lo que pasa es que estoy muy al pedo pensando en mi y me olvido de mis queridisimos lectores. Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya vendrán mas! (esperemos)

Se habrán dado cuenta que soy FANATICA LOCA de La Naranja Mecánica. Del libro (Anthony Burgess) y de la pelicula (Stanley Kubrick) Es lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por cierto, leí todos sus reviews y siganlo haciendo porque me vuelven loca, me encantan! Y si quieren seguir al tanto con esto y conmigo pueden seguirme por mi Twitter :) Viigongora

*Pateando: caminando, volviendo a algún lugar.

Un beso a todos, y gracias por leer!

No lo pude decir antes, espero que hayan empezado bien el 2014, no como yo :'(

Jaaa, saludos. AH! Y un consejo... Nunca traten de escribir un capitulo mientras escuchan Dubstep. Yo lo intenté y me desconsentraba banda xD saludos.


End file.
